Feline Frolics
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Arthur is under the influence of an enchantment, and Merlin has to look after him. Arthur, of course, is not going to make it easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Had a random thought yesterday, and this story got started. Probably not going to be very serious. **

"You can tell him," Leon ordered Merlin as the group of knights gathered by the door of the council chamber. Merlin turned to gape at him.

"Won't it sound better coming from you?" Merlin asked. "I don't want to tell him."

"I don't think it's going to sound good coming from any of us," Leon mused. "You can do it!"

Merlin gave a feeble whimper but since six knights were glaring at him he didn't think there was much he could do.

"Why me?" Merlin whined, feeling very conscious that his voice had gone a little high-pitched.

"He already thinks you're an idiot, it can't get any worse. You're the only one that can get away with it."

"Do we have to tell him?" Merlin asked desperately.

"Yes," Leon informed him sternly.

Merlin wilted but turned to the door, unfastening the latch and carefully opening it a little way. Several of the council members were in the room, Uther sat on his throne as he listened to them talk. The king looked calm enough as far as Merlin could see. He was just about to discreetly step into the room when something brushed against his leg, tripping him as he took a step forward. As a consequence Merlin fell into the door, which flew open, banging against the wall with a crash and Merlin stumbled into the room, all eyes swivelling towards him in surprise. Merlin's eyes widened and he stared at them like a started rabbit. He was vaguely conscious of hearing an outraged yowl from behind him but he didn't dare turn round, especially as Uther scowled in his direction.

"Merlin," Gaius growled in warning.

"Sorry, sorry, I erm…" Merlin tailed off as Uther's scowl deepened.

"Where is Arthur? I presume he's back from patrol."

"Yes, he is, it's just…" Merlin moved forward and the small crowd moved back to let him through as he shuffled towards Uther. Gaius frowned at him and Merlin hesitated when Uther's glare shifted and he stared at the light ginger tabby cat that was wandering in, it's nose lifted in the air, sniffing in interest.

"What is that creature doing in here?"

Everyone turned to look at the cat. The cat carried on sniffing the air, trotting rather purposefully in Uther's direction. He looked less than impressed by the cat's appearance. Morgana, sat in her usual place by Uther, tilted her head to watch the animal's progress. Most of the other council members did the same. Uther waved at a nearby guard.

"Remove the damn thing. If it's flea ridden throw it to the dogs."

The cat, it appeared, did not think much of that idea. As the soldier stepped forward the tabby animal hissed, arching it's back, tail ramrod straight in the air. As the solider grabbed for it the animal turned round and jumped on Merlin, leaping onto his leg, snagging it's claws into his trousers, and it started to climb up him. Merlin gave a yelp of shock, staggering back, wind-milling his arms as he attempted to keep his balance. The cat clung on, latching it's claws in harder as it climbed Merlin's thigh. He yelped again as he felt the sharp points dig into his skin, and he shook his leg to try and dislodge it. An act that made his balance even more precarious and his arms flailed even more violently.

"Ow! Arthur, stop that!"

Merlin crashed back against a column, smacking his head and kicking his leg in reflex so the cat did then lose it's grip. The beast dropped to the floor, landing lightly on all four paws and the cat stayed between Merlin's feet, sitting down and eyeing the scene warily. Merlin straightened up, rubbing his head. Various members of the council smirked at him. Uther glowered and Merlin's neck started to itch ominously.

"Is this animal something to do with you?"

"Yes, sort of, you see we were on patro…"

"And you named it Arthur?" Uther drawled, not even paying attention to Merlin talking. Morgana gave a smirk, watching as Merlin squirmed under the steady glare of everyone in the room. He reached down and grabbed the cat, picking it up and holding it against his chest, propping the beast with his arm.

"Not exactly. There was this sorcerer in the forest and I'm not even sure he meant it but, it sort of happened. Well, it did happen. When it did it was a bit confusing, and there was this light… and a bang I think, my ears popped. Ow!" Merlin yelped again as the cat bit him. He almost dropped the creature but it snagged it's claws into him again and without any other recourse he rebalanced the beast in his arms.

"Sir Leon, would you please clarify what his imbecilic boy is trying to tell me?" Uther asked, and his eyes narrowed while he stared at the cat. The cat stared back.

Merlin looked at Leon, who had followed Merlin into the room in a vague gesture of solidarity. They gazed at each other for a moment and then both turned back to Uther. Leon looked at the king, Merlin glanced at Gaius, who was glaring just as hard as Uther was.

"Most of it is accurate. We encountered a sorcerer, who seemed to be aiming for Arthur. There was a moment of confusion and Arthur was affected by whatever enchantment the sorcerer threw."

Merlin glanced at him, gratefully. Leon glared at the others, wanting no one to contradict his slight lie. None of them understood why the sorcerer had been aiming at Merlin, and some of them understood even less why Arthur stepped in to help him.

"Are you two babbling idiots," Uther said, making Leon tense slightly, "trying to tell me that that cat is my son?"

"Yes, Sire," they said in unison.

"And what happened to the sorcerer?"

"He appeared to fall, under the force of the spell and he broke his neck," Leon said.

"And this has not removed the enchantment?" Uther asked. No one answered him, it was obvious it hadn't, if the cat in Merlin's arms was Arthur. He was still a cat. Everyone looked at the cat, the cat returned the gaze, it's light blue eyes regarding the scene steadily.

"Aside from the obvious, is Arthur unhurt?"

"Yes, I think so," Merlin said, moving Arthur hand placing a hand under his torso lifted him up to look at him. Arthur hissed and scrabbled his back legs in the empty air, clawing at Merlin's wrist with his front paws until Merlin supported Arthur's back end with his other hand. The blue eyes narrowed as they regarded him, ears flattening back on his broad head and Arthur's tail flicked from side to side in what Merlin could only describe as an ominous fashion. Merlin still held him at arms length, looking at Arthur this way and that but couldn't see any sign of damage on the light, tabby patterned fur.

"He's fine."

"He's a cat," Uther stated flatly contradicting Merlin's assessment, and then his gaze swept the room. "It goes without saying that this information does not leave this room."

There were murmurs of assent, and then Uther turned to Gaius.

"Is there any way to reverse this?"

Gaius pondered the question carefully. "Enchantments of this power are difficult to maintain. This one is quite evidently well constructed but it is common for the enchantment to wear off, snapping the recipient back to their natural state. Certainly without the person who caused it alive to maintain it, I can confidently say it will not last."

"How long will he remain in this condition?" Uther asked getting up and stalking towards Merlin. Merlin pressed himself back against the pillar and stayed as still as possible. Uther removed Arthur from his grip, holding the cat gently in his arms. There was a low rumbling sound as Arthur started to purr.

"Perhaps two maybe three days, I would imagine no longer than that," Gaius said.

"And if he stays like this for longer than your assessment?" Uther asked. Merlin blinked, looking at Gaius with wide eyes. Gaius glanced at him momentarily before turning his full attention back to Uther.

"I can start gathering some information if that becomes the case, but I do feel this is something that will work itself out in time."

"You are all dismissed, and this information is not to be repeated, or even discussed amongst yourselves. Gaius, I expect your attention on this."

"My Lord," Gaius said.

There was a shuffling of feet as the council slowly starting to move towards the door, bowing in Uther's direction before they all meandered out, none of them daring to say a word, but they exchanged discreet gazes. Many of them glanced in the direction of the cat as they left. Merlin had hoped to make some kind of escape within the crowd but Uther moved to block his escape route. He sent a panicked look at Gaius but seeing the situation Gaius did nothing more than shrug and make his escape with everyone else. Merlin's shoulders slumped. It wasn't like this was his fault. Arthur wasn't under any obligation to try and pull him out of the way of oncoming enchantments.

Merlin watched as Uther started to look Arthur over. Without looking up, Uther spoke.

"Sir Leon," Uther snapped. Sir Leon, who had been backing away paused and straightened up.

"Sire?"

"Are the rest of the patrol group still kitted up?" Uther asked without looking up from Arthur.

"Yes, Sire."

"You and the group can head off towards the northern boarder and keep the patrol up there for at least three days," Uther said.

Leon slumped a little. "Yes, Sire, we can leave within the hour."

"Good," Uther said. "I can let the rest of the knights know that you heard of some trouble up there, and your group, with Arthur, have gone to investigate. Needless to say, it would be better for people to think he is away from the citadel, for the time being."

Leon nodded and bowed, backing away from Uther. "Yes, Sire. We'll leave as soon as possible." Before he turned away he glared at Merlin as if it was all his fault. If Uther hadn't been stood in front of him Merlin would have stuck his tongue out at the knight. As it was, Merlin didn't dare do anything.

Arthur made no objection as Uther manhandled him, ruffling his fur to check for injuries. Merlin blinked as he heard the rumble of Arthur's purring increase in volume. So it appeared did Uther as he swiftly handed Arthur back. Merlin gathered Arthur up in his arms, feeling the vibration as Arthur continued to purr.

"Since he is obviously going to need care while in this condition, it may as well be his servant."

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said.

"I expect you to look after him as you would if he was in his normal state."

"Yes, Sire."

"Any failure on your part to protect and care for him will have dire consequences," Uther said, his voice lowering ominously. Merlin gave a nervous swallow. The sound was overly loud in the room as Arthur's purring stopped like it had been switched off. Raising his head the cat regarded Uther and then looked at Merlin. Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin said, his neck itching even more. At least since he was holding Arthur in his arms he didn't start rubbing it in a nervous gesture. His neck seemed to have gone from considering the stocks to now thinking about an axe, if the sharp pain on his scruff was anything to go by.

Uther glowered for a moment longer and then stormed out of the room. Merlin exhaled heavily and then carefully moved Arthur in his arms, holding him around the torso again and propping his rear with his other hand. Arthur's tail flicked again, but Merlin brought Arthur up to his eye line to they could regard each other levelly. Arthur's eyes narrowed. Merlin sighed.

"I suppose we had better go and talk to Gaius about it," Merlin said.

He took Arthur's meow as assent and carefully tucking Arthur against him he headed off in the direction of the physician's chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened?" Gaius hissed at Merlin. Merlin shrugged.

"What we said, except Arthur was trying to protect me," Merlin replied in a low tone. Both of them turned to glance at Arthur, who was pacing up and down the room, head bobbing as he sniffed his way around the familiar room. He was clearly viewing it from an entirely new perspective, nose and tail twitching in interest. He paused at the end of the bench and sitting back on his haunches launched himself up, peering at the contents of the table, nose just over the top as he sniffed, then Arthur got bolder and rested his chin on the table surface, looking around.

"The sorcerer was aiming at you?" Gaius asked in a low tone, glancing at Arthur briefly as he wandered down the bench, still eyeing the items on the table. "Please don't jump on there Sire, you could dislodge something fragile."

Arthur turned to regard them for a moment before accepting the instruction. Instead he trotted to the end of the bench and jumped down, weaving past them and ambling up the steps towards Merlin's room. He scratched at the door a couple of times, but it didn't open, he trotted down again and started to examine the other side of the room. His nose questing into corners and under cupboards.

"Yes, but I think because I was there first. Arthur and the others just came on the scene a second later. It was just really random Gaius. At least I think it was."

"Magic is rarely random in Camelot, and he must have been preparing a transformation spell to cause Arthur's condition."

"Are you sure he'll just revert?"

"The power and concentration that goes into something like this, it won't last, Merlin. I can't imagine it even lasting as long as I told Uther. Arthur is not in his natural state, the enchantment may hold for a while simply because it's fresh, but Arthur's body, and mind, will want to return to it's normal state."

"Is he like a cat, or himself, or both, or what?"

"I'm not sure. I have never seen many cases like this. There are curses which do this sort of thing."

"Like Freya?"

"Yes, Merlin, but she wasn't in control of her other self, not entirely. You were the only one who broke through, but that could have been because of your own magic. Like attracts like."

"Why the hell am I the other side of Arthur's coin then?" Merlin asked. Gaius gave a disapproving smirk, but judging by the glitter in his eyes he wasn't all that disapproving.

"You understand what I mean?" Gaius told him.

Merlin nodded and they all jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gaius called. There was the sound of thumping and banging, as if whoever it was tried to open the door. Merlin and Gaius shared a look, Arthur popped his head out of the cupboard he was investigating and gave a rumbling murmur. As Merlin headed to the door Leon's voice announced.

"A little help here!"

Merlin opened the door. "Sorry, didn't realise, you were carrying that," he said as Leon came through the door carrying Arthur's armour, chain mail and cloak. He dumped it down on the nearby bench, making sure none of it toppled to the floor. Arthur trotted out from the cupboard to investigate, hoisting his front paws onto the bench and poking his nose into the armour.

"I didn't know where else to put it," Leon said. "If Arthur is meant to be with us then I don't really want to leave it in the armoury, or even his room."

"That's all right, I can store it in my room, I think I probably need to clean it first though," Merlin said, looking at the mud smeared on it, from where it had fallen off Arthur during his transformation. Leon shrugged, and then tensed. He glanced down, blinking in shock as Arthur brushed against him, weaving his way around Leon's legs, arching his back and twitching the tip of his tail as it stuck straight up in the air. Arthur started purring. Leon looked like he wanted to run away screaming like a girl, but didn't dare move. He looked to Merlin for help.

"He is a cat," Merlin reasoned. Arthur swivelled and pressed himself against Leon's right leg again, rubbing the top of his head against the knight's boot. Leon shuffled back and Arthur paused, looking up.

"Sorry Sire, but I have to get back to patrol."

Arthur meowed at him loudly. Leon backed up and disappeared out of the door as swiftly as he could. Arthur gave another rumble before turned back to sniff at his armour, lifting one paw to bat at a trailing corner of his cloak, watching it flap with an intense gaze.

"It would appear there is some cat instinct in him," Gaius mused.

"Will he be all right?" Merlin asked.

"I'm quite confident that he will, although it wouldn't hurt to try and control some of the more basic instincts," Gaius said as Arthur again balanced on his haunches and latching his claws into his cloak started to paw it.

"I'm not mending that if you ruin it!" Merlin informed him. Arthur stopped what he was doing, flailing as one of his claws stayed snagged in the material. Merlin reached down and took Arthur's paw, easing the material free of his claw. Arthur sat back and started to lick said paw.

"Well," Gaius said, turning to pick up his bag. "I may as well do my rounds."

"What am I meant to do?" Merlin said.

"You've got Arthur's armour to clean," Gaius pointed out. "And if you have nothing else to do, you can look through the books for me, see what you can find on transformations. A little research may not go amiss. It would be useful if we could both sound intelligent on the subject, should the king ask any more questions."

Merlin looked mulish. "It doesn't matter what I sound like, he thinks I'm an idiot."

Arthur gave a loud meow that sounded very suspiciously like complete agreement.

"Shut up!" Merlin ordered him. Arthur's ears slowly swivelled back on his head, and he shifted in his sitting position, regarding Merlin steadily. The purring had stopped. Arthur sat there for a moment before skulking under the table, sniffing the floor and hunkering down started to move around slowly.

"I think we really need to get him turned back. He's really being a cat."

"Not necessarily," Gaius said, hefting his bag onto his shoulder. "Arthur's a hunter, and a strategist, working out the lay of the land would be an entirely natural thing to do, but his senses are different now. He'll want to make sure he knows where everything is, escape routes, defences, all of it."

"How do you know so much?"

"I've been in Camelot a very long time," Gaius said. "I have seen more than you can ever imagine. Don't worry about Arthur, but keep an eye on him."

"Considering what Uther said, I ought to," Merlin told him. "I think if he so much as gets a whisker damaged I'll get my head cut off."

"The heir to the throne is currently a cat, you may need to be resourceful to keep him from harm. It's best you try and keep him in here and a litter tray might not go amiss."

Merlin pouted as Gaius left the room. Arthur's questing halted as he heard the door slam. He trotted to it, sniffed it and then moved along the wall, following a scent, and staying in his low position swivelled his head around. Merlin shrugged. At least if Arthur was wandering around here, he couldn't get into too much bother. Merlin started to sort through the armour.

He spent some time clearing a space, setting the various parts out and then looked for cleaning materials. As he was fiddling with the rings of the chain mail he suddenly realised there was outraged yowling from the far corner of the room.

"Arthur?"

He followed the sound and went to an old cupboard, pulling the heavy door open. Arthur shot out in a flash making Merlin recoil slightly. The cat turned round, tail up, fur fluffed out, eyes glittering with outrage. Merlin peered into the cupboard wincing at the jars inside.

"What did you go in there for?" Merlin asked. As he turned he caught sight of Arthur frantically licking his side.

"Do you need a wash?" Merlin asked. Arthur hissed at him and walked off. Merlin shut the cupboard door and sighed. "I'll take that as a no then."

Arthur turned and glowered at him.

"Well, as far as I know cats don't like being wet," Merlin informed him. Arthur tilted his head and thought about it, before wandering over to the space where Merlin had spread out his armour. Merlin went back to what he was doing, while Arthur sat on the nearby bench looking at what he was doing.

"Arthur, do you have to stare at me?" Merlin asked. Arthur gave a light meow and his shoulders moved in what looked like a shrug. It didn't seem to be a very cat-like gesture as Arthur did it and he resolutely carried on staring. Merlin ignored him, which turned out to be a fairly good tactic as Arthur eventually curled up on the bench, closing his eyes and apparently nodding off if the strange huffing breaths were anything to go by.

Once Merlin had finished cleaning he carried Arthur's armour up into his room and stowed it away. The noise had woken Arthur, who watched the procedure, and then watched Merlin gather up some of the books to start flicking through them. Arthur hopped onto the table, sniffed and poked for a minute or so before proceeding to curl up again on one of the books. Merlin rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Both of them looked up as the door opened, and Merlin smiled as Gwen put her head around the door.

"Hi Gwen."

Arthur yawned and stretched out his front paws, looking at Gwen with wide eyes.

"Hi Merlin, is Gaius around, I wanted to pick up a sleeping draught for Morgana."

"No, he's not here not at the moment. I don't know if he's got one ready, let me check. I can let him know anyway. I thought her dreams had calmed down."

"Oh they have, but now and again she has one. Things to do with… well, what happened," Gwen lowered her voice. Merlin huffed to himself, Gwen didn't notice, she became distracted as Arthur got to his feet.

"Oh, how sweet," Gwen exclaimed. Arthur trotted down the table to meet her as she stepped forward and he started to purr as she rubbed his head and then ran a hand down his back. Arthur arched up into her touch and closed his eyes in ecstasy as she rubbed him under the chin.

"Where did you get him?" Gwen asked, sitting on the bench. Arthur proceeded to jump into her lap, pawing at her apron and purring happily. Gwen glanced at Merlin. "It's a him?"

"Yeah, he's a him," Merlin said warily, watching as Arthur pushed his head against her hand to get Gwen to stroke him. Gwen was very happy to oblige, and Arthur started to settle down on her lap.

"Where did he come from? He doesn't look like a stray."

Arthur's purring went up a notch and he rolled over as Gwen started to rub his belly. Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or scream. He did wonder if Arthur was in total control of what he was doing as he purred and wriggled under Gwen's touch, tail flicking about and paws flexing. Gwen glanced up at Merlin, clearly waiting for an answer.

"Erm.. well… he's… I got him for Arthur."

The mention of his name did appear to bring the Prince back to reality. He flopped over on Gwen's lap again, front paws hanging over her leg and he looked up at Merlin, but his eyes narrowed again as Gwen rubbed his head.

"Arthur wanted a cat?" Gwen asked.

Arthur's eyes opened again, turning to look at Merlin, there was a question in the clear blue eyes. Merlin frantically tried to work out what to say.

"Well, not exactly, but there's a rat in his room, several of them actually," Merlin exclaimed, sounding rather overexcited by the thought. Gwen watched him with confused amusement.

"So you bought him a cat?" Gwen asked, and then she looked down at Arthur. "Are you going to be a big brave rat killer?" she asked the cat in a soppy voice. Arthur rubbed his head against her leg and wriggled about again. It gave Merlin thinking time, he couldn't say he'd bought the cat, with any luck the cat would be gone in a day or so, replaced by Arthur in his normal form.

"No, no! I've borrowed him, off… Sir Leon!"

Who was going to be nowhere in sight for a few days, and could not, therefore, drop Merlin in it. He'd better remember to tell Leon when he got back, or he would, quite by accident, drop Merlin in it. Gwen looked up.

"Leon doesn't have a cat, he hates them, ever since one bit him."

"Oh, no, he's not his!" Merlin stammered frantically. "But he knew someone who could lend me one. I've only got him for a few days."

Gwen picked up the cat and cuddled him against her chest. Merlin had to resist the urge to snatch Arthur away as he happily rubbed his cheek against Gwen's chest, his nose poking into her cleavage. Oblivious, Gwen just rubbed the back of Arthur's head.

"Aren't you just so handsome?" Gwen cooed.

Arthur purred at her. Merlin rolled his eyes, and shut the cabinet he had been rummaging in.

"There doesn't seem to be a tonic to hand, I can let Gaius know. He's only on his rounds so he shouldn't be took long. I'll drop it off later."

"Okay," Gwen said amiably, lifting Arthur's away from her chest and holding him around the torso with both hands. Unlike when Merlin held him like that, Arthur's didn't object, he just hung in her grip purring happily.

"Now, you be a good boy for Merlin," Gwen told the cat.

"Yeah, right," Merlin mumbled to himself.

Gwen stood up, putting Arthur down on the bench. Arthur gave a drawn out meow of protest, twitching his tail in the air again. Gwen rubbed his chin.

"I have to go, Merlin will make a fuss of you if you ask him."

'Will I?' Merlin asked himself. Arthur turned and looked at him. Merlin glared and then smiled at Gwen.

"I'd better go," Gwen said, brushing cat hairs off her front. "If he's supposed to be rat killing, shouldn't he be in Arthur's chambers?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take him there now," Merlin lied. Gwen nodded, petting Arthur again before heading to the door.

"Bye!" she said brightly. Merlin gave a feeble wave, Arthur lifted his paw, and then turned to look at Merlin questioningly.

"I suppose it's as good a cover as any for me having a cat about. It might not hurt to go and hang about in your chambers for a bit, and keep you out of trouble."

Arthur gave a questioning meow. Merlin leant down and poked Arthur on the nose.

"And don't you dare take advantage of Gwen again!"

Arthur made a deep rumbling sound and swiped at Merlin with his claws. Merlin snatched his hand back just in time.

"You know exactly what I mean! No using your fluffy status on innocent women, or for scaring knights who don't like cats! Or you can go back in that cupboard. Is that clear?"

Arthur hunched a little and gave the meow that Merlin had been interpreting as a yes but by the look in Arthur's eyes Merlin got the feeling Arthur was getting him back, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin risked leaving Arthur long enough to go to the kitchens and get something to eat. He ran a few scenarios through his head, for reasonable reasons why he was going down there for food. With Arthur allegedly gone away on patrol he wouldn't be able to get as much. Still, he reasoned that Arthur would have a smaller stomach so he might not need to get as much. He could always go via Uther if necessary, not that Merlin particularly relished that idea.

As it happened, he managed to go in and gather some food without any problems; no one stopped him so he swiped various meats, some cheese and bread, with enough in mind for two of them. He knew he probably shouldn't have left Arthur, but the prince had curled up on the book again in a resigned fashion when Merlin had informed him of his mission. When Merlin returned he was in the same position, but he looked up as Merlin came back, nose lifting in interest as Merlin dumped the plate down. Arthur slowly got up, stretching his front paws out, and then leaning forward did the same with his back legs, lifting one after the other to stretch it out behind him. Then Arthur trotted forward and sat down, staring at the food.

Merlin watched Arthur's progress with amusement. Arthur looked up, eyes narrowing as he saw the smirk on Merlin's face.

"Only you could adapt that easily to being in a completely different body."

Arthur's eyes remained narrow for a moment before he opened them again, giving a low meow.

"I'm just saying," Merlin said. Arthur shifted his position a little, nose questing out towards the food. Merlin moved the plate slightly. Arthur glowered at him. "We're sharing this, you won't need as much anyway."

Arthur's eyes widened, if that was at all possible and before Merlin could react Arthur dived forward and grabbed one of the sausages and a second later ran his tongue across the top of the chunk of cheese that Merlin had managed to gather. Arthur sat back, purring happily, eyes filled with challenge and triumph. Merlin's jaw dropped in shock, he stared at Arthur in disbelief. Although the back of his mind didn't seem that surprised at Arthur's behaviour, Merlin felt like risking being scratched to throttle him, the thought made Merlin's neck start to itch again. So he settled for yelling.

"But even as a cat you're an arrogant, insensitive prat!" Merlin yelled at him. "And one that appears to have forgotten that I didn't get any breakfast this morning because you decided you wanted to go on the early patrol without telling me until the last minute!"

Merlin got up and stormed up the steps to his room, muttering angrily under his breath, he flung open, and then slammed, the door to his room before crashing face down onto his bed, leaving a rather startled looking cat in his wake.

Arthur looked at Merlin's door, then down at the food, and then back up again giving a loud meow. He waited a little while and tried again, before hopping off the bench and heading after Merlin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin lay on the bed feeling a bit stupid. He couldn't really work out why he had lost his temper. Arthur in cat form was still just Arthur. Maybe that was what was annoying him. There were times Arthur just didn't seem to learn anything. Now he had stormed off Merlin didn't quite know how to get out of the situation. Going back might hint that he was in the wrong, or that he was being stupid. Arthur was probably just happily stuffing his face.

A theory that was suddenly dispelled as Merlin heard a scratching sound, and then a meow. Arthur pawed at the door to Merlin's room, putting his weight on it. Merlin heard the latch scrape and then click as it dropped. He had slammed it so hard the latch hadn't quite caught and as Arthur pushed it he eased the door open, popping his head through and then weaving his body through the gap. Arthur regarded the scene before ambling to the bed.

Merlin heard the scrape of Arthur's claws on the floor and then there was a gentle creak as Arthur jumped onto the bed. Arthur put his front paws onto Merlin's shoulder and peered down. Merlin could feel Arthur's paws flexing and hear the sound of Arthur's purring in his ear. He felt a cold, damp nose press against his earlobe, Arthur's whiskers ticking his cheek. The nose probed a little further, pushing against his cheek and then Merlin grimaced as Arthur licked him.

"Ew," Merlin said, not moving, a little concerned he might dislodge Arthur. Arthur appeared to take that as a good sign, he purred directly into Merlin's ear and then licked the edge. Merlin opened his eyes and tilted his head to look. Arthur's face dominated the view staring at him with wide blue eyes. Arthur pushed his nose against Merlin's cheek again.

"If that's an apology it's accepted," Merlin said. He moved his arm just a fraction, in a hint that he wanted to move. Arthur backed up and sat down as Merlin rolled over, and then he rubbed the top of his head against Merlin's side. Without really thinking about it Merlin stroked Arthur's back.

"All right, don't over do it," Merlin warned him. "I suppose I had better go and see what you left me to eat."

Arthur looked up and stopped purring, giving a loud, insulted sounding meow. He turned and jumped off the bed, snuck out the gap in the doorway and trotted off. Merlin got up and followed him, going out to find Arthur back on the table, and the food untouched.

"I suppose I can cut the top of the cheese off," Merlin mused, found a knife and did so, leaving that for Arthur along with the sausage, he had stolen and some of the ham. Merlin wasn't entirely sure that Arthur would want any bread, it wasn't something cat's usually ate. As he started to eat, about to ask Arthur he watched as Arthur used one paw, claws out to grip the sausage, then he looked at it in confusion, nose bobbing about. As Merlin watched Arthur made some attempt to eat it, and looking carefully it appeared that Arthur had tried to eat some before he had come to find Merlin, if the ragged holes were anything to go by.

Arthur looked up and glared as Merlin started to snigger.

"So that's what you came up to apologise for."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, but when they opened again his face took on something of a pleading expression. Still sniggering Merlin got the knife and sliced the sausage up, cut the cheese into cubes and shredded the ham. Arthur started purring again and settling down, front legs tucked up against his sides taking each bit delicately into his mouth, trying to eat them. Several fell out, half chewed, as he tried to get the hang of it. Eating as a cat appeared to be an entirely different, and difficult, concept. Merlin watched, eating quickly, trying not to laugh. Now and again, usually as a half chewed lump fell out of his mouth, Arthur looked up to assess Merlin's reaction to his attempts.

"I'd better get a saucer as well, if you want a drink."

Arthur gave his narrow eyed look again. Merlin got up and rummaged around until he found a shallow dish and he poured some water into it. Merlin got glared at suspiciously.

"All right, so I do want to see how you manage."

Arthur shuffled, still in his tucked up position, towards the bowl, sniffing at it. He rose up into a half crouch so he could dip his head, trying to lick at the water. Merlin bit down on his lip, trying not to laugh as Arthur didn't quite get the angle right and dunked his nose in. Arthur recoiled, sneezing and shaking his head, reaching up a paw to rub his nose, which almost toppled him over.

"I take that back about you adapting," Merlin said, reaching up to try and wipe the water away. Arthur hissed and lashed at him with a paw. Merlin retreated.

"That was uncalled for."

Arthur rose up and turned a circle, Merlin poured some more water into the dish, filling it right up.

"Try again," he said. He was starting to feel some concern. If Arthur was like this for a few days, struggling to eat and drink, Uther would not be happy. "You need to sort of keep your chin up a bit and just kind of lick at it, maybe."

Arthur's eyes regarded him for a moment, clearly trying to judge if Merlin was winding him up. Then eventually, his eyes still on Merlin Arthur tried again, following Merlin's general advice, lapping at the water frantically. He kept at it for several minutes, clearing at least half the bowl; although the fur on his chin was dripping wet most of the water appeared to have been swallowed. Arthur tried to lick at the dripping mess on his chin.

"Here," Merlin said, pulling his sleeve down over his hand and rubbing Arthur's chin with it, to try and dry him off a bit. "And I'll cut this up a bit more."

By the time they had finished, Arthur had drunk a little more water and managed some more of the food. He now lay on the table, back legs stretched out, and his chin on the table resting between his front paws. His eyes were on the half chewed lumps of food he hadn't managed and the saucer that he had drunk from. And he looked utterly miserable. Merlin felt a bit sorry for him, and reached up to pet his head. Arthur's protest was little short of feeble, as he flailed a paw.

"I'm sure it'll get easier."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quite naturally, eating and drinking led to Arthur's next problem.

Merlin was reading the books and Arthur was pacing about when Gaius returned. He looked at the plate, scowling at the cut up food and oddly chewed lumps in confusion. Merlin waved his hand in a 'don't talk about it' gesture.

"Gwen came by, can you make a sleeping draught for Morgana, she appears to be having nightmares."

"Right," Gaius said, turning to look at Arthur as he trotted past. He sniffed the floor by the door and spun in a tight circle, and then sniffed at bit more.

"Is he all right?"

"I think so, he managed something to eat, and some water. I think he's a bit fed up."

"Sire," Gaius said in a low warning tone. Merlin looked at Arthur as he straightened up from the squatting position he was in. The cat eyed them in a slightly guilty fashion. Gaius turned to glare at Merlin.

"Did you set him up a litter tray?"

"No."

"Well then I suggest you do."

Merlin looked at Arthur, who paced up and down a bit more, giving a loud yowl. He turned, tail straight in the air and he jumped as liquid splashed onto the cupboard behind him. Arthur looked up at Gaius, and then turned to look at the mess he had just made. The meow Arthur made sounded like something of an apology.

"Oh," Merlin said, feeling his own face start to flush red. "Okay, what can we use?"

Well, I'm not sure," Gaius said, looking around for something. Arthur gave a rather stressed yowl. Gaius and Merlin shared a look.

"Would it be easier if I took him outside?"

Gaius looked down at Arthur, whose pacing had become increasingly frantic, his nose sniffing close to the cupboard door he had sprayed on, before looking up at Gaius.

"For a cat, that's quite normal Sire," Gaius said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'll take him outside," Merlin said, getting up and picking Arthur up in his arms.

"For goodness sake, Merlin, be careful!"

"Yeah," Merlin said absently as he got the door open and carried Arthur down the corridor, hurrying along. Arthur wriggled in his arms. "All right!" Merlin snapped at him.

He got outside the castle to the quiet area beyond the training field and put Arthur down. Arthur looked around, and pawed the ground a little before glaring up at Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked him, hoping that nobody came along to see him talking to a cat. "Use a bush or something."

Arthur meowed.

"You go behind bushes all the time when we're out on patrol. It's no different! Not really, just..."

Arthur spun and suddenly disappeared behind a low bush by an old section of wall. Merlin paced a bit, not really wanting to invade Arthur's privacy but he wanted to make sure was all right. After a minute or so he peered around to find Arthur pawing at the ground, yanking up clumps of grass and soil.

"Are you all right, Arthur?"

Arthur paused what he was doing and darted away from the shelter of the bush. Merlin turned to follow him.

"Did you go?"

Arthur meowed, and bobbed his head in a curt nod.

"Okay, we'll come out here again next time."

Arthur gave another meowed, not sounding entirely happy about that. Merlin shrugged.

"Hopefully it won't be too often, and you'll be back to normal soon," Merlin announced with cheery brightness. It was not appreciated. As Merlin reached down to pick Arthur up again he ran out of Merlin's reach.

"Arthur, come on, we need to get you back."

Again, Arthur dashed out of Merlin's range. Merlin glared at him.

"Don't start Arthur, we can go to your own chambers if you like, and you can curl up on your own bed."

Merlin dived forward to grab Arthur. Arthur however had too good reflexes to be easily caught. Merlin landed face down on the ground. Arthur shot off, out of Merlin's reach, dashing round a corner. Merlin scrabbled to his feet and raced after him.

"Arthur, this isn't fair."

Arthur paused, turning to look at him.

"Okay, being a cat isn't fair either, but come here, now!" Merlin hissed. The lower town was just in view now. Merlin did not need to be seen having a conversation with a cat. Arthur turned his head to glance in the direction of the town, and then he looked back at Merlin.

"Don't you dare," Merlin warned. It was a bad thing to say. Merlin dived, and Arthur streaked clear of his grip. Merlin struggled up again, looking around furtively for anyone who might have witnessed the scene.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed loudly, having checked the coast was clear. He could see flashes of ginger fur as Arthur bounded through the grass.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed again, chasing after him. "Arthur, get back here!"

**(I guess it's entirely possible they didn't have litter trays for cats in this time period, but never mind...) **


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin got just the briefest glance of Arthur as he ran into one of the side alleys of the lower town, his ginger tail fluffed out, sticking up straight in the air. Merlin went hurrying after him, looking around, peering down every now and again to check Arthur wasn't hiding under something. He wouldn't put it past Arthur to double back on him and head back to Gaius' chambers on his own. Arthur would love to get him into trouble. Heaven help him if Uther found Arthur unattended.

Arthur, you're going to be me executed!" Merlin hissed, as he wove his way through. He paused as a group of children stared at him in shock.

"Have you seen a ginger cat come this way?"

Two of the girls pointed down another street that led in the direction of the market.

"Thanks," Merlin said, running off in that direction, still checking under things just in case. "Arthur! Arthur!"

His voice rose in tone as he spotted Arthur, sniffing about the alley. As he spotted Merlin he shot off, streaking to a corner and taking a hard left, almost toppling a woman carrying a pile of washing. She shrieked as Arthur dove between her legs, dropping her clean linen onto the grubby floor. Even though he was having trouble with the basics of eating and littering, Arthur was having no issues adapting to the movement of his current form. Merlin chased around the woman, almost tangling his feet into the sheets.

"Sorry!" Merlin bellowed at her squawk of outrage. He carried on running, following Arthur as he flew down the alleyway, straight out into the market.

"Watch it!" a burly man yelled at Merlin as he skidded to a halt to avoid him.

"Sorry!" Merlin yelled, darting away from him. The man huffed and carried on. Merlin paused and spun around, crouching to assess the ground before standing up again. He moved cautiously forward, avoiding people as they moved past him. It became a little easier as they all started to step aside for him, viewing his behaviour with wary curiosity. Merlin hardly noticed, looking around frantically as he tried to find the currently feline Prince of Camelot.

"Arthur!" he hissed now and again through clenched teeth. He didn't dare shout too loud, bellowing the prince's name through the town was liable to draw attention. Merlin was doing enough of that already as he looked around, crouching down, peering under stalls and behaving in what some people decided was a very peculiar fashion. He made some half-hearted attempt to look for tracks but in the well trampled streets it was almost impossible. He couldn't manage it in the middle of a deserted forest. Instead he stopped at a market stall.

"Excuse me, have you seen a ginger tabby cat?" Merlin asked. He jerked back as the woman looked up, glaring at him.

"You mean the same cat that has just helped himself to two of my pies."

Merlin looked down guiltily at the mess Arthur had made, then he glanced back up as the woman started to tidy up, her anger obvious in the sharp, jerking movements that she was making. She whipped the two damaged pies away, glancing up at Merlin again as if she expected him to do something about it. Merlin backed up.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

He didn't have the money to pay for it, and he wondered what the hell Arthur was doing, unless he couldn't help some kind of instinct and he was too hungry to really care about it. Merlin's quick glance told him Arthur hadn't eaten too much. He spun and started to run as the woman suddenly grabbed a broom, her anger appearing to increase. Maybe Arthur just hadn't got a chance to eat anything much, before the woman had realised what he was doing. Merlin sprinted away and tried to look around as he ran. He disappeared around a corner; half guessing that Arthur would have done the same to evade her. Merlin looked around in a helpless fashion. Arthur could have gone anywhere, and could evade him easily.

Reaching up Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what to do. He supposed that he ought to go and tell Gaius, and find some help in searching for Arthur. On the other hand, if Uther found out there would be, as the king had put it, dire consequences. That could range from the stocks to having his head cut off. If he didn't find Arthur then Merlin guessed on the latter. His hands went from his hair to rub his neck.

"I am so getting you for this, you furry prat!" Merlin hissed. He started to walk down the street, looking around, carrying on the hunt, and wondering if he could employ some kind of searching spell, but he needed something of Arthur's for it to lock onto. He looked down at himself, trying to see if Arthur had left any hairs on him.

"That might work," Merlin said, as he plucked one off his sleeve, then he paused. "If I knew any spells."

He stood there, going through his memory to see if anything sprang to mind, or could he just randomly try something. Then his head jerked up in shock as a sound suddenly echoed down the street.

It was unmistakeable, a cat yowling, sounding like it was in pain. But as Merlin heard it, he was almost convinced, very convinced in actual fact, that the first drawn out yowl was Arthur yelling his name. He wasn't quite sure why he thought that but as the yowling continued, very discordant and high-pitched, Merlin guessed there was only one reason Arthur was making so much noise.

He'd got himself into trouble.

Following the loud noise wasn't difficult, there seemed to be a chorus of other sounds going along with it. Merlin dashed down an alleyway, took a corner, and then another sharp left and skidded to a halt a short distance away from the front of a tavern. Where he found Arthur in rather a predicament. He was carrying on yowling, competing in making the loudest noise with a dog that was barking and yelping, while jerking and jumping on the end of a chain. By the look of the dog's nose Arthur had caught it with his claws once, which was what he was trying to do again while he was dangled just above the snapping, drooling animal.

Merlin jaw dropped in shock. One of the men, who obviously had been frequenting the tavern for a good portion of the afternoon, was swaying slightly, holding a tankard in one hand and had Arthur by the scruff of the neck in the other. Arthur was yowling and hissing, claws flailing in all directions as he swiped at the dog, which was barking and attempting to snatch him from the man's grip. At the same time Arthur was trying to get at the arm of the man holding him, but the grip meant it couldn't twist round far enough to catch him. Merlin thought that wasn't an entirely bad thing, if the man dropped him, he was going to land directly in the dog's jaws.

That snapped Merlin out of his shock, especially as he realised the tavern owner had come to see what his dog was making so much noise about and was laughing along with his customers.

"Come on Buster, do you want the little kitty?" the drunken man asked the dog, swinging Arthur about, much to what appeared to be Arthur's disgust. The dog jumped again, snapping at Arthur's back legs, which he manage to lift away just in time. Merlin lost his temper, in retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea to startle the man, but he couldn't help it as he saw red and bellowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Everyone paused, even Arthur momentarily, before he carried on flailing and meowing. The dog carried on barking, eyes fixed on the prize it was being offered. Thankfully, the drunk man stepped back, still holding Arthur, who wriggled in an attempt to get free.

"What's it got to do with you?" the brawny tavern owner demanded.

"That's my cat!" Merlin pointed out.

"Well, you should take better care of it then shouldn't you?"

Merlin glowered at the drunken man.

"I was hardly expecting some ale soaked moron to start dangling him over a dog!"

"Hey! You can't go insulting my customers!" the tavern owner shouted, and then raised his hand to the dog. "Shut up Buster!"

The dog gave one last bark before doing as it was told. It sat down and kept it's eyes on Arthur, still drooling in anticipation, gaze following Arthur's position as the man holding him swayed. Merlin narrowed his eyes, feeling his fists clench at his sides and he glared at the tavern owner.

"Why not? It's not exactly challenging, is it?" Merlin replied rudely, some semblance of common sense was telling in that yelling at, and insulting, people bigger than he was would end badly, but he was too angry to care.

"Do you want your little kitty back?" the drunk asked, swinging Arthur in his direction. Arthur's paws flailed again, in Merlin's direction, this time more in a pleading gesture than in defence. Merlin stepped forward, the man staggered back, pulling Arthur out of range. As Merlin moved into the dog's range he started growling. Merlin turned his head, whispering under his breath. The dog gave a yelp, jumping in shock, then it turned and dashed off, disappearing off into it's kennel.

"What did you do to my dog?"

"Nothing," Merlin said, in utter honesty. He'd just let the dog think it was looking at a huge scary dragon. Maybe it had seen the great dragon when it had been attacking Camelot, and knew better than to get involved. "You ought to train it better."

"My dog is trained well enough," the burly man announced. Merlin snorted and stalked over to retrieve Arthur.

"Give me him!" Merlin snapped.

The dog's reaction to him seemed to have unnerved the drunk man. As Merlin snatched Arthur the drunkard let him go. Arthur seemed to fling himself on Merlin, his front paws resting on Merlin's collar bone, latching his claws into the fabric of Merlin's jacket. Merlin put a hand on Arthur's back, and the other one he used to support Arthur's back end, keeping Arthur propped against his chest.

Arthur went even further, pushing his nose under Merlin's scarf, half hiding his face. Merlin wasn't quite sure if he was actually trying to hide, or if he was just trying to get a greater sense of Merlin's scent. He didn't care either way, it just made him even angrier, rubbing a hand up and down Arthur's back.

"Aaww, is your poor little kitty upset?" the drunkard asked. Merlin glowered.

"You should all be ashamed of yourself, especially if you haven't anything better to do than get drunk and torment animals!"

"Get out of here, before I feed you to my dog instead!" the tavern owner growled. Merlin backed up, deciding that beating a retreat was probably a good idea.

"Scrawny kid like that won't feed him for long," someone else in the crowd commented. The drunk man peered at Merlin.

"I know you, you're that kid who follows the prince around."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. It was one way of putting him.

"I'm his servant," Merlin snapped. The gazes were now ranging from angry to curious. He felt Arthur tense in his arms. "And this is Prince Arthur's cat, and I don't doubt that if I have to tell him what happened he might be inclined to dangle you over something unpleasant."

Arthur, it appeared, seemed to like that idea as Merlin felt his throat vibrate and the sound started up again as Arthur purred. Merlin gently stroked Arthur's back, in reassurance and to reassure himself that he had hold of him. The group of men didn't seem to like the idea as much as Arthur did, they moved away from him, letting Merlin back up as far as the corner before he beat a retreat, walking with Arthur still tucked tightly to him.

He went the swiftest route, straight through the market, jumping a mile, and making Arthur dig his claws in deeper as there was a yell.

"Hey, you! Don't think you are getting away with it!"

Merlin whirled round as the stall owner with the broom came tearing forward. Waving her broom, Merlin backed up, still trying to keep hold of Arthur, who appeared now to have no intention of trying to get away from him.

"I said sorry!" Merlin said.

"What about those pies your cat ruined?"

"I'll buy them, or…" Merlin paused, he didn't have any money on him, but he didn't need her calling too much attention to him. Merlin glanced around, no guards were in the immediate vicinity, the last thing he needed was being dragged off to Uther. "Well… it's the Prince's cat, he'll pay for it, just sent the bill up to the castle!"

Merlin stared at her with wide eyes, while she glared at him through narrowed ones, before slowly lowering the broom.

"Okay, I suppose that's fine, as long as he does pay."

"Oh, he will," Merlin assured him. From under his scarf Arthur made the meow that Merlin had spent the day thinking was agreement. The woman slowly backed off. "One more thing?" Merlin risked saying.

She paused and glowered at him again.

"Could I take the pies he ruined?"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin got to Arthur's chambers and crouching by the door put the pies down, and then slowly tried to extract Arthur from him. Arthur clung on, refusing to be pulled off. He had buried his head completely under Merlin's scarf on the walk back.

"Arthur, we're in the castle."

Arthur gave a low murmur and relaxed his grip, allowing Merlin to carefully extract him. Arthur looked around, and not throwing any objection as Merlin held him around the torso, letting his back legs dangle. Merlin lifted him so their eyes met.

"Next time you want to go running off, it might be a good idea to stay in the castle."

Arthur meowed his agreement. Merlin very carefully put him down on the floor. Arthur sniffed about, nose going towards the two ruined pies and then to the door. Merlin opened it so Arthur could trot in, and he picked up the pies and carried them in, leaning back on the door to shut it. He exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. No one had seen him, or really paid attention to him, so hopefully the whole incident would not get back to Uther. Merlin didn't fancy explaining it to the king, or at least having to do it when Arthur couldn't talk and explain it was all his fault for running off. Merlin opened his eyes as Arthur meowed loudly. He had hopped up onto the table, and was staring at Merlin in what seemed like concern. Arthur meowed again as he realised he had Merlin's attention.

Wandering over Merlin put the pies down and sat in the nearest chair.

"We might be better off staying here for the rest of the day," Merlin said. Arthur moved closer, sitting down by Merlin's arm, then he gave an odd, rather subdued meow and he put his paw on Merlin's arm, flexing his claws a little, staring at what he was doing intently.

"What?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up with wide blue eyes, and shifted position a little, keeping his paw on Merlin's arm. Merlin smiled.

"Apologies and thank yous all the same day, I feel special."

Arthur meowed again and Merlin reached up to pet Arthur on the head.

"It's self-preservation as much as anything. I don't want to contemplate what your father meant by dire consequences."

By the sound of it, neither did Arthur, and the apologetic meow happened again and he butted his head against Merlin's arm, turning to brush himself against Merlin, then his nose probed towards the pies. Merlin peered into the demolished pie and smirked as he saw the minced meat inside.

"Ah, I see, I take it that's easy to eat."

Arthur meowed at him.

"Okay, I suppose we'll just have to keep buying you pies then," Merlin said. He opened the other one, which had thick chunks of meat with potato with it. "I'll have this one then, and then I suppose I can clean your room, and your boots."

Arthur meowed again, and nudged his nose against Merlin's hand as he started to peel away the pie crust. Merlin shoved back.

"Don't overdo it Arthur."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They returned to Gaius' as it was growing dark. Merlin had spent most of the afternoon doing his chores, if he was sat down Arthur snuggled next to him, and if he was wandering around the room, Arthur was trotting behind him. Merlin guessed the prince was currently feeling a little insecure after the dog incident. It was, Merlin thought, nice to be appreciated for once, for rescuing him, and there was no point teasing Arthur about it until he was able to answer back properly.

Merlin slowed down as they reached Gaius' door, his stomach dropping to his boots. Two of Uther's soldiers were lingering outside, which meant Uther was lingering inside. Merlin glanced down and looked at Arthur, Arthur looked up at him and then took charge, jogging off to weave his way around the open door, and without much choice Merlin reluctantly went after him.

Gaius and Uther glowered at him as he opened the door and then carefully closed it. Arthur wove his way around Merlin's legs, purring loudly.

"Sire," Merlin said, bobbing his head, he didn't dare risk bowing while Arthur was pacing around him.

"Where have you been?" Uther demanded. Gaius glared at Merlin. Merlin looked up innocently.

"The prince's chambers Sire. I thought he might be a little more comfortable there."

Uther looked unimpressed, Merlin pressed himself back against the door, Arthur wandered forward, meowing loudly up at Uther. Uther glanced down at Arthur, who then wandered back to weave his way around Merlin's feet.

"And Arthur is well?"

Apart from being a cat, Merlin thought to himself. Crouching down he picked Arthur up, holding him in his arms. Arthur latched his claws onto Merlin's jacket again, resting them on Merlin's left shoulder, and started purring even louder. Merlin stepped forward.

"Yes, Sire, he's fine," Merlin said. Arthur turned to look at Uther and he meowed again. Uther frowned.

"Has he shown any signs of changing back?"

"No, Sire, not yet," Merlin said.

"It won't be long, My Lord," Gaius said. "I have done some research. The initial blast Arthur received will power the spell but as I said, the power will not continue to hold. Arthur's natural form will take precedence when the power wanes."

"And he still seems very Arthur-ish," Merlin assured the king. Uther's glower deepened, Arthur gave a very low murmur and his nose pressed against Merlin's jaw, brushing lightly against his skin in what Merlin interpreted as a warning; probably not to antagonise Uther further. Judging by the look on Uther's face it was probably a little too late for that.

"Arthur-ish?" Uther asked, his voice rumbling dangerously. Merlin's neck started itching again. Uther stepped forward, and then recoiled as Arthur hissed, so violently that it made Merlin jump and nearly drop him, Arthur snagged his claws in harder. Uther stared in shock. Arthur hissed at him again. Merlin rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"Stop that," Merlin murmured at him. Arthur made the low throaty murmur that Merlin hadn't entirely managed to interpret. For the moment Merlin just took it as an 'I'm trying to help' sound.

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin said to Uther. Arthur went back to purring loudly.

"He always has been ludicrously over-protective of you," Uther snapped. He turned to Gaius, who was, Merlin guessed, the most intelligent person in the room. "I expect to be informed immediately when the situation changes."

"Of course, Sire," Gaius said bowing as Uther swept out, glaring at Merlin, who just bobbed his head again, he didn't dare bow while he had hold of Arthur. Merlin jumped again as Uther slammed the door behind him. Merlin exhaled heavily and slowly put Arthur down on the table.

"Next time, Merlin, tell me where you have gone, you can't just go wandering off when Arthur is like this."

"Sorry," Merlin said. Arthur meowed an apology.

"Was everything all right?"

Merlin yawned. "Yeah, it's been fine, apart from Arthur being a cat, which I suppose is better than him being a prat."

"Merlin!" Gaius snapped. Merlin guessed the yowl Arthur gave was much the same reproach. Merlin petted Arthur's head.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to bed Gaius, I had an early enough morning."

"Will Arthur be okay with you?" Gaius said. Arthur meowed and hopped off the table heading towards Merlin's room. He scratched on the door again but this time the door didn't open. Arthur sat on the step and waited.

"We'll take that as a yes," Merlin said, heading after him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin left the door open, just in case. Arthur eased his way round it and trotted down into the main room, looking around carefully, blinking his eyes slowly as he assessed the scene. He wandered over to the main door and clawed it a little, easing his paw into the gap and then he followed up with his head. Sliding out he bounded off down the corridor, heading down the staircase and out along the cloisters that led to the courtyard. Arthur bounded up onto the wall and looked around, staring at the entrance gate for a moment before turning and hopping down to run back into the castle.

Arthur wove his way through the corridors, heading back up another wide flight of steps. He paused at the top, ears swivelling as he heard the sounds of light tapping footsteps. The cat glanced around, the dark corridor was still and silent, but as a figure moved at the far end Arthur slid into the shadows, hunkering down and waiting as a cloaked person walked purposefully towards him. He stepped forward as they paused in a shaft of moonlight. Morgana looked around carefully, and Arthur tensed, easing back as she scanned the area. She didn't appear to see him, as she turned and headed down another corridor. Narrowing his eyes Arthur ran after her, keeping his movements light, staying in the shadows as she gazed around at every turn, looking like she didn't want to be seen.

Morgana made her way lower into the castle, taking a staircase that would lead her into the cellars. Arthur tailed her, keeping low as he followed her along a dusty corridor, brushing through the cobwebs. Her cloak flared around her as she picked up speed, heading through a crumbling archway into a disused area of Camelot. Arthur hopped over the rubble and trotted after her, crouching down as she stood in the dank room. Somewhere water dripped, and through a window set high in the wall, bars leaving a pattern across the floor, the moonlight lit the area. Arthur stayed in the shadows, waiting, while Morgana stood there calmly, her eyes moving as if expecting something.

She smiled gently and turned as a figure walked out from behind a rusted, broken set of bars. Arthur gave a low hiss, taking a sharp breath as someone stepped into sight.

"Sister," Morgause murmured stepping forward to embrace Morgana. Morgana smiled and hugged her sister back.

"You have news," Morgause said.

"Very interesting news," Morgana said sounding very pleased. "The heir to the throne of Camelot is currently a tabby cat."

Morgause spluttered with laughter, Morgana smiled at her.

"Are you serious, sister?"

"Very," Morgana said. "The knights returned from patrol with him, he was attacked by a sorcerer, who turned him into a cat. Just a common little cat."

Morgause paced a few steps, turning to look at Morgana.

"How very interesting. Do we know why?"

"No. The sorcerer died, apparently he fell and broke his neck," Morgana said bitterly. "Gaius said the enchantment will not hold. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true, spells of that kind do not last, there are ways to make them hold, we may be able to find a way to prevent Arthur from turning back. If not, he is vulnerable, surely he could be easily dealt with." Morgause hissed in delight. Deep in the shadows Arthur gave a hiss of his own, shuffling further forward, keeping low as he watched the scene unfold. Morgause turned back to Morgana. "Do many know of this?"

"Only those in the council, and the knights who witnessed it were sent on patrol along the northern boarder, with the guise that Arthur is with them."

"He is unprotected?"

Morgana sniggered. "Uther has charged Merlin with his care. If anything happens to Arthur, Merlin will get the blame."

"If we get rid of Arthur, I think we can then leave it to Uther to deal with Arthur's annoying little servant. Let's allow Merlin's loyalty to be rewarded as only Uther can do so," Morgause drawled.

Unseen by either of the women Arthur's eyes narrowed and his ears flattened on his head.

"It would be far more satisfying to leave Arthur as he is, and watch Uther have to deal with his precious son trapped as a cat. However," Morgause paced again, before spinning on her heel to face her sister, "we may not be able to ensure the enchantment will hold, it is not Arthur's natural state, his body, and most certainly his mind, will want to revert back."

"But things like this have happened before. There was a druid girl here once, she was cursed, she turned into an animal, a cat with wings, every night."

Morgause nodded. "But she turned into a creature of magic, a common cat is not such a beast, plus curses can be lifted. As much as I would enjoy seeing Arthur trapped as he is, our best option is to try and kill him, while he is vulnerable. The grief will destroy Uther, and you sister, his loving ward, will be there to comfort him in his hour of need."

Morgana smirked. "How shall we deal with Arthur?"

"I shall find a way, you play your part as you have been. No suspicion need fall on you. Arthur may just have an unfortunate accident."

"And Merlin will take the blame," Morgana smirked.

"I will see if I can find out about the sorcerer, knowing what enchantment he used may help us. But I will find a way to get to Arthur, he won't be that difficult to deal with when I do."

Arthur backed up, moving swiftly, and turning round he ran through the ruined corridor, weaving his way around the rubble, bounding over stones as he streaked silently back the way he had come. Taking a turning he shot between a guards legs and ran off down the corridor. He ran towards the stairs that led to the physician's chambers and leapt up them at speed, his claws clicking as he scrabbled for purchase on the smooth stones.

He only slowed as he reached the door he wanted and nudged it open with his broad flat head, pushing through and curling around the barrier to get into the room. Arthur paused for a moment, sides heaving as he breathed, tail straight up in the air, fur fluffed out. After a moment he trotted across the room, past Gaius's sleeping form and up the stairs, through the second door into Merlin's room.

Merlin was sprawled on the bed, flat on his back, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, the other tucked up under his head. Arthur ran over and reached up to balance in front paws on the bed frame, looking at Merlin as he slept. Arthur meowed, loudly, and then reached up a paw to bat Merlin on the face. Merlin mumbled unintelligibly and rolled over. Arthur huffed, dropped down, ran under the bed and launched up on the other side, batting at Merlin again, ducking as Merlin's arm lashed out.

With an irritated hiss Arthur backed up, measured the jump carefully before launching himself up onto the bed, to give Merlin a rather urgent wake up call.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin rolled over, vaguely aware of something brushing against his face. He half stirred in his sleep, some part of his consciousness easing itself out of slumber. The touch happened again, and Merlin waved his arm to brush whatever it was away. He was settling down again when something landed heavily on his stomach, so heavily it forced the air out of his lungs. Merlin gave a loud cough, trying to push the weight off. His hand encountering something furry that yowled as it was shoved off the side of the bed. Arthur landed on his feet, staring down at the floor and his paws with mild amazement, then looked up with even more surprise as Merlin started snoring again.

Arthur hissed again, jumped up and latched his claws into Merlin's chest, pawing at him roughly. That seemed to work. Arthur backed up, dodging Merlin's waving limbs, and sat at the end of the bed as Merlin sat up still flailing comically. Arthur calmly settled down and waited. Merlin frantically patted up and down his chest and then glared at Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Arthur stood up and yowled, meowed and hissed, pawing the bedding between Merlin's legs, his tail pointed straight up in the air, the tip flicking from side to side as he tried to tell Merlin exactly what was going on.

"Arthur!"

Arthur gave a yowl that sounded like a question.

"You're a cat, you're talking…" Merlin paused, waving his hands in the air. "… you're not talking, you're meowing at me. I can't understand you."

Arthur meowed again, rather frantically, his ears moving around on his head as if he was really listening to what he was saying. After a moment he shut up and sat down, rather abruptly, shoulders slumping a little, and he gave another soft meow that seemed to be one of frustration and despair. Then he got up and turning round jumped off the bed and wandered out of Merlin's bedroom. Merlin yanked off the covers and grabbed his jacket and tried to put on his boots as he walked, almost falling down the short flight of steps into Gaius' room. Arthur huffed loudly, flopping down on the table.

One candle was burning, nothing more than a tiny flickering stub. Merlin grabbed another and lit it, shoving it onto another candle holder. He put that on the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're trying to tell me. I guess it's urgent. Even you wouldn't wake me in the middle of the night unless it was for a good reason."

Arthur meowed, and they both jumped as Gaius snored loudly, rolling over and shifting about on his bed. Both of them stared at him for a moment and then jumped again at the sound of metal creaking. Merlin looked around and then hurried to the door that had drifted open as a draft blew down the corridor outside. He pushed it shut, latching it carefully, then he turned to look at Arthur. In the candlelight his feline eyes glowed.

"You've been out?"

Arthur meowed, several times, trying to talk again, then he huffed, tail twitching as he realised he still wasn't making any sense. Merlin sat down on the bench and looked at him.

"Okay, you saw something then?"

Arthur nodded, he tilted his head and then leant down to nudge a nearby vial that Gaius had left there. Arthur let the jar rock and then looked up at Merlin expectantly.

"Someone's ill?" Merlin asked. Arthur hissed. "Okay, I'm guessing that means no."

Arthur meowed.

"And that generally seems to mean yes," Merlin said. Arthur gave a rather despairing meow and pushed his head into Merlin's chest, easing his nose under Merlin's scarf. Merlin batted him off.

"Oh, give over, I'm not Gwen," Merlin said. Arthur pulled back, ears pricking up, tail going ramrod straight, and he meowed again, excitedly, and then jumped as liquid sprayed out of his back end.

"You like Gwen," Merlin said, grimacing at the reaction. "I know that."

Arthur yowled again, pushed his nose against Merlin's chest again and then backed up, lifting his paws as he found where he had sprayed the table. He pranced out of the way of the mess.

"Gwen, something to do with Gwen?" Merlin said.

Arthur meowed and then pushed the vial again.

"Gwen's ill, or hurt?" Merlin half rose up and then dropped again as the cat's head shook from side to side and the meow sounded negative; only because, Merlin thought, there was head shaking involved. He exhaled heavily and looked around.

"Perhaps I should wake Gaius."

Arthur went into a round of yowling that seemed to disagree with that. Gaius shifted on the bed again, snoring in competition to Arthur's noise. Merlin shrugged, and grabbed a nearby cloth to swab at Arthur's spray. Arthur padded out of the way, meowing in apology.

"So, something to do with Gwen, and a medicine bottle, but she's not ill," Merlin concluded. Arthur meowed happily and then leapt into Merlin's lap almost toppling him backwards. Arthur yowled and jumped back onto the table, Merlin grabbed the edge to stop him and the bench from crashing over.

"Don't do that!" Merlin yelped, grimacing as Gaius rolled over again.

Arthur meowed again, quieter this time and he moved to the edge of the table, and looked down at Merlin's lap, then he went back to push the bottle in his direction, and then eased his nose under Merlin's scarf.

"Okay, Gwen, and a potion and you liked sitting in Gwen's lap when she came in this morning," Merlin said. Arthur jumped a little and pushed the bottle knocking it over. Merlin caught it as he rolled to the edge, he looked at it. It was one of Gaius' that he would give out when people asked for tonics and draughts.

"Gwen came for a potion this morning, for Morgana."

Arthur's ears pricked up again, he meowed and started purring, reaching out to paw at Merlin's arm to indicate that Merlin was on the right track.

"Okay, something to do with Morgana. She's ill?" Merlin asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Arthur shook his head.

"She's… running out of the door," Merlin said as Arthur jumped off the table and ran to the door of the chambers. Arthur turned again, meowing frantically and then he squirted more liquid onto the door and floor. It sent Arthur skittering forward in shock and he meowed pathetically. Merlin got up and opened the door, taking the hint.

"Could you try and control that, Arthur," Merlin asked. "And where are we going?"

Arthur meowed and sniffed the liquid on the door before running out. Merlin carefully stepped around Arthur's mess and glanced back at Gaius before pulling the door almost closed and he tip-toed out into the corridor, following Arthur as he trotted along. As he missed the top step and slithered down the short flight of stairs that led to Gaius' chambers, landing on his rump, Merlin said.

"I should have brought the candle."

Arthur ran back, latching his front paws onto Merlin's boot, clawing a little before turning and running off.

"Is this dangerous?"

Arthur made the low murmuring noise that he had done on occasion, which Merlin took as uncertainty.

"Should we get a guard?" Merlin asked. Arthur meowed negatively, turning around in a circle. "It's getting a bit freaky that you are becoming comprehensible."

Arthur meowed in irritation and jumped back to claw at Merlin's leg again. Merlin hoisted himself onto his feet rubbing his backside as he did so. Arthur meowed a few times.

"My backside isn't as fat as yours," Merlin snapped at him, guessing that Arthur was complaining about him being so delicate. Arthur glared up at him and then turned to look at his rear end, and his tail as it twitched. Arthur's nose angled round to sniff at the end of his tail then he turned and glared up at Merlin. Merlin guessed the next lot of meowing was Arthur announcing he wasn't fat.

"We'll discuss that later, where are we going?"

Arthur huffed again and turned, trotting off down the corridor, Merlin chased along after him, muttering under his breath. Arthur seemed to have no problem negotiating the corridors in the dark, Merlin kept a close eye on him following along in a distinctly less agile manner. He slowed down as Arthur paused by a corner, and then swiftly turned tail, dashing back and using his head on Merlin's leg to nudge him into the shadows. Since he was used to attempting to skulk along with Arthur on hunting trips Merlin took the hint and huddled in an alcove, Arthur rubbing against his leg. A moment later two guards appeared, walking down the corridor. Merlin pressed himself against the wall, Arthur stood on Merlin's right foot, his tail brushing against Merlin's left leg as they waited quietly. Once the guards had gone Arthur headed off again. Merlin tailed him, frowning in confusion as Arthur bounded off down a flight of stairs into the lower sections of the castle.

"This cannot be good," Merlin murmured to himself and he picked his way down the stairs and over the rubble. Arthur paused, shoving his head on Merlin's shin. Merlin backed up into the shadows and then Arthur turned and slunk off, keeping low as he presumably went to check the coast was clear. Merlin waited a minute or so and then Arthur's head popped up, and he meowed at Merlin, who took the hint and carefully followed, only stumbling once as he went into the cavernous room, looking at the crumbling walls, and rusted bars. Merlin stared around and Arthur meowed at him.

"I still don't know what you are trying to tell me," Merlin said with as much innocence as possible. He was starting to get an idea and it caused a cold weight to settle in the pit of Merlin's stomach. Arthur meowed again, ran round him and then paused. Merlin carried on the guessing game.

"You came down here?"

Arthur meowed running off to hunker down in the shadows, where he was concealed, then he ran forward, pushing the back of his head against Merlin's calf inching him into position. Then Arthur ran off and disappeared through the broken bars, before coming back, following the way Morgause had walked. Merlin watched his antics in confusion.

"With Morgana?" Merlin asked.

Arthur went into another round of meows that told Merlin nothing, all he could do was watch as Arthur came to him, standing on his foot as he passed him and then he slunk off into the shadows, hiding himself away. Merlin chewed on his lower lip.

"Morgana didn't realise you were there?"

Arthur bounded from the shadows meowing again in excitement, the tone of them rising as he carried on talking. Whatever it was had Arthur over-excited and he sprayed on the wall again. His head turned to glance at it but then he turned back to Merlin. Clearly Arthur was just giving up worrying about that quirk to his current body. Instead he ran off and disappeared behind the broken down bars and came trotting back, moving in a stealthy fashion, hissing as he came into view, his fur was fluffed up and tail straight up, the tip flicking about in a clear sign of irritation. Arthur hissed his way through a few sentences and paced up and down. Merlin watched, keeping his thoughts private for a moment. If Morgana had come sneaking down here then there was only one person she was likely to be meeting. Arthur was clearly acting out someone whom he disliked with a passion, if the angry noises were anything to go by. Which would match with Merlin's suspicion.

"Morgana was with someone down here?"

Arthur meowed in reply, drawing out the noise as if he was trying to annunciate the name to try and convey it to Merlin. If he didn't already have a head start on it then discovering who it was would have been almost impossible. Merlin cringed, sighing heavily as he slowly sat down on a chunk of broken masonry. His balance was a little bit precarious, the stone wobbling as he settled. Arthur watched him with wide, curious eyes, and he meowed again. Merlin rested his hand on either side of the stone to keep himself steady; he looked at Arthur, while he wrestled with his conscience, before carefully saying.

"It wasn't Morgause by any chance was it?"


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur eyes glowed in the moonlight. He looked a little stunned at Merlin's sudden accuracy, and very slowly meowed in a positive tone, but there was some apprehension to it. Merlin bit down on his lower lip and blurted out his next sentence.

"I know, I've known for a while, ever since Morgana came back and Cenred attacked. Interestingly coincidental wasn't it?"

Merlin then yelped as Arthur dived for his nearest hand, getting his claws in and raking them down Merlin's knuckles. Merlin yanked his hand back, cradling it to his chest and as he leant back the stone he was sitting on rocked unsteadily, sending Merlin sliding off, landing on his backside for the second time that night.

"What was that for? How on earth was I going to tell you?"

Arthur took another swipe at him, clawing his boot again, setting off into a series of meows and hisses that were, by their sheer intonation, Arthur giving Merlin a severe telling off. The last set of sounds was a little calmer, and Arthur gave Merlin a steady look. Merlin could easily understand the hint, Arthur wanted to know what Merlin did. He kept quiet for a few moments dabbing at his now bleeding hand with the cuff of his sleeve, then giving up to that he reached up to unfasten his scarf and scrunching that up blotted his hand with it. Then he looked up at Arthur.

"I couldn't tell you, I could hardly announce that it was Morgana that resurrected those skeletons from the crypt. She planted the staff, I broke it, I tried to talk her out of it but couldn't. I knocked her out, when she came round she took the credit, and it's been going on since then. Who was going to believe me?"

Arthur sat down, tail swishing through the dust on the floor, ears moving back on his head, regarding Merlin steadily.

"She went out one night just after she came back, I was a bit worried and I followed her. It was the same sort of scenario, she met Morgause, who was encouraging Cenred to attack because they had Morgana on the inside. They still do. Morgause is Morgana's sister, I'm not sure of the entire way that works out but I guess that's why Morgause turned up in Camelot. One of the reasons anyway."

Arthur yowled again, not sounding very happy.

"Sorry," Merlin said. Arthur meowed again, still sounding a little emotional. "I know it's a bit of a shock. But let's worry about that when you can talk, properly I mean. I presume their conversation was about you?"

Arthur's head bobbed and he meowed loudly and he pawed at Merlin's foot, working his way up Merlin's leg.

"And me then," Merlin said. He shuffled across the floor on his backside to hoist himself onto the fallen section of stone, balancing himself again and tucking his legs up to his chest, resting his arms on his knees. Once he was steady he looked at Arthur again.

"They've tried killing me once or twice, mainly once when I found out."

Arthur next sound was not only startled but shocked as well.

"Well, it didn't work," Merlin pointed out, not wanting to go further into the subject than that. "If anything happens to you, then your father won't be too happy with me."

Arthur meowed frantically. Merlin reached out and petted his head, Arthur back up, flailing to try and get away.

"It's nice to know you care," Merlin said. Arthur hissed at him. "So, we have a bit of a problem. You can't exactly defend yourself, and they'll be planning something as of this moment. We'd better keep you away from Morgana."

Arthur meowed a few times but then as his ears moved again he stopped, he seemed to realise that whatever he was trying to convey would be lost in translation and it wasn't worth his effort. Merlin pondered the issue, if Morgause knew then it wouldn't be long before she made a move. She would probably know the enchantment wasn't permanent. There was a small window of opportunity and if she got rid of Arthur, she also got rid of Merlin.

"I don't think we can wait for you to change back, we should probably try and find a way to make it happen."

Arthur meowed, nodded and meowed again. Merlin pondered a little more.

"We'd better go and wake Gaius. I think we're going to need some help."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The physician had not been too happy about being woken but Merlin very quickly stressed the urgency of the situation. A situation that was delayed as Gaius insisted on making some tea. He poured a cup for himself and one for Merlin and carefully filled up a saucer for Arthur, who took a few licks which appeared to be for courtesy's sake, or possibly to hurry Gaius up. Gaius and Merlin settled on their usual seats, opposite each other at the table. Arthur sat on the table, curling himself up, tucking his paws under his body, and he looked from Gaius to Merlin and back again a few times until he gave a loud meow.

"We need to find a way to fix Arthur. I know you said it may only be a few days, it's been one so far, but I think we need to limit Morgause's opportunity to do anything."

"What were they planning, exactly?"

"I don't know, Arthur heard them."

They both glanced at the cat who uncurled himself and sat up. He looked down at himself, lifting one paw and licking his chest, and then he paused and glanced up and meowed.

"I dare say Morgause would enjoy leaving you like this. Although, she'd have to make time to plan the spell and even then it may not be reliable," Gaius mused.

Arthur meowed, and then collapsed on the table, closing his eyes and lying still. After a second or so he opened his eyes and looked up expectantly.

"But she's probably going to make use of the opportunity to kill him," Merlin said, watching Arthur's acting. Arthur lifted his head and shifted into a more comfortable position, head up and legs stretched out. Then he meowed again in agreement.

"That's not good, especially while he's so vulnerable. I'd suggest taking him out to Leon and the others but it's too far, and Uther won't allow you to tell anyone else about the situation."

"So I'm just going to have to look after him," Merlin said determinedly.

"Not this morning. With all the confusion yesterday, I doubt you and the knights did much investigation about what the sorcerer was actually doing."

"Not really, I presume the guards went out to collect the body."

"I think so, but they wouldn't have scouted the area, at least not as thoroughly as you might need to. There has to be something about why he enchanted Arthur, and if we know that, we can make plans to turn him back. I can start some further research; there are some potions that will reconvert Arthur, or a more basic one that can reverse an enchantment that might help, but that could be uncomfortable for you," Gaius warned the cat. The cat yowled and rolled onto his side waving his paws. Merlin and Gaius looked at each other, not really understanding what that meant.

"But if we know how it was done, undoing it will be easier?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I'll look after Arthur, you go and see what you can find."

"Won't you have your rounds to do this morning? We can't leave him here on his own."

"If that's the case, I'll leave Arthur with someone who is guaranteed to care about his welfare."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uther was reading through his reports and correspondences when the knock on the door came. He was in his rooms, since it was not a council day, and he looked up with some surprise. No one usually disturbed him, unless it was Arthur.

"Come in!" Uther snapped, warning the person interrupting him that they needed to tread carefully. Gaius put his head around the door and then came through. Arthur, who had been trotting at his heels, walked past him and ambled into the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sire, but I was forced to send Merlin on an errand, and I have to go on my rounds. I didn't want to leave Arthur alone."

"You should not have distracted his servant."

Gaius frowned a little. Arthur paused, head and tail up as he sniffed the air.

"I do apologise My Lord, but I needed certain herbs, which are a distance away. I do not want to be without them at this junction in time. There are some infections running through the city that I would like to contain, and I wish to be well stocked in certain plants."

"Morgana could look after him."

Arthur turned his head to look up at Gaius. Gaius shared the look and then returned to stare at the king, who hadn't even moved his gaze from what he was looking at.

"I hesitate to ask her, Gwen, her maid, has come recently asking for sleeping draughts. I wouldn't wish to overtire the Lady Morgana. I will be going to see her on my rounds, and would rather she was able to rest rather than concern her with this matter."

Arthur meowed, moving further into the room, jumping up onto the seat he would normally occupy and sitting down looked up at Uther. The clear blue eyes assessed him and Uther looked up at Gaius.

"Oh, very well, but as soon as either you or Merlin return I expect you to collect him."

"Very good Sire."

Arthur looked at his father steadily, resting his chin on the table. Uther resolutely didn't look up and slowly Arthur slid his jaw off the edge and started to settle down to wait out the remaining hours of the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin set off into the woods, even before the sun started to rise. He hadn't felt very comfortable about leaving Arthur. Arthur it also seemed, hadn't been keen for him to go on his own. Merlin had eventually managed to have a private conversation with Gaius, with them huddled together in a corner of the room, as Merlin packed some things to take with him.

"I don't think he'd wander off if Arthur came with me."

"Morgause cannot get close to him in Camelot without risk and planning, it's safer for Arthur in here. If she's close by, you can deal with her. I know you could protect Arthur, but it might need more drastic methods."

"You mean using magic?" Merlin whispered. Arthur was pacing around under the table, he had been stalking around the area since Merlin had started preparing. Probably checking the area in preparation of attack, Merlin thought. Gaius had nodded.

"Of course, but be careful, Morgause would like to get rid of you, she knows you will do anything to protect Arthur."

"Don't tell Arthur that," Merlin had advised before heading out, not realising the cat under the table had turned his head sharply.

It was almost full light by the time he reached the area where the attack had taken place. Merlin walked around it carefully, biting down on his lip as he scanned the small clearing. It wasn't far from Camelot, the turrets just visible through the top of the tree line. Merlin wondered if the original aim was something other than Arthur.

The area was quiet, the clearing tucked away in a small dip. Merlin circled it, looking at the place where the sorcerer had been with some sadness. He had pushed the man back using magic, by instinct. Arthur hadn't seen it, he had been too busy trying to protect Merlin. Merlin moved around to the point where he had come through the trees, taking the lower route, so he was a short distance away from the others, wanting a moment's peace. He had come on the man incanting, looking down at something. Merlin scanned the floor, digging in the mulch. It had been a confusing few minutes after the change, with Arthur wriggling out of his armour in his new body, and the sorcerer ignored once he was dead. They must have missed something.

Merlin hadn't really meant to do what he did. But the knights would have killed the sorcerer if Merlin hadn't. The youth wondered about the morality of that. Could he justify his actions with that thought?

He paused as he came upon something hard and cool to the touch, hidden in the mulch. Merlin winced as his skin caught on something jagged. It didn't cut him but it dragged against his fingertips. He brushed some of the mulch aside, and he winced as the light reflected off the surface of the mirror, going all directions from the cracks that ran from the centre. Merlin looked at it, he couldn't sense any magic from it, but it must have served a purpose. Staying crouched down Merlin started to crawl around the area, keeping his head down, almost in an imitation of Arthur's current behaviour. Merlin snorted with humour with that thought and then paused, eyes flashing upwards, a surge of power, only a tiny trickle, jumped up through his hands, running up his limbs. His body vibrated with the sudden sensation.

Merlin crawled forward, following the faint trail past the rocky ground where the sorcerer had been crouched and he peered under a flat stone that had slid down from the small scree above, lodging over a cluster of tree roots. Merlin tugged on the small scrap of material that was poking out increasing the pressure until a small bag popped out. Merlin held it up, feeling it carefully. Something heavy dropped into the lowest corner, making the cloth bag swing as he held it up. As it shook two things clanked together.

Merlin sat down and opened the bag out, taking the contents out slowly. There was a vial of liquid, a small dish, a bag, a strip of leather and several pieces of parchment. Merlin looked at them, feeling a ripple of magic from each, as a collection of equipment. He opened the parchments and looked at them, reading them carefully and slowly putting them together. He gave a little huff of laughter and looked around the clearing.

"I don't believe it," he announced to the empty air. "A cat burglar."


	8. Chapter 8

Uther found that Arthur was no problem, he sat on the chair, settling down with his feet tucked up under his body, ears moving back on his head and his nose lowering, eyes closed and Uther eventually realised Arthur was dozing lightly as he sometimes seemed very inclined to do when dealing with the reports and administration of running the kingdom. Arthur would always much prefer to be outside, patrolling and training.

The king let him sleep. It stirred in the back of his mind that he would often execute those that had been affected by sorcery. He found it a simple way to kill the disease, cut it out where he found it. But how could he do that to the heir to his throne. So much had happened, so many people tried to do these things to Arthur. Because Arthur was his son. He tried to make him strong, he was the best fighter in Camelot, Uther had made sure of that since Arthur was a child. That didn't stop the attacks, and now Arthur was this thing, this animal that he was trying to ignore but his gaze kept moving to Arthur, who seemed utterly unconscious of the scrutiny. He was just casually sleeping.

Until the scuffling started.

Uther knew a few mice scuttled around the room. They were always there, you couldn't stop them and they never bothered him. However, Arthur suddenly jerked his head up, head moving, ears flicking and he slowly rose up, easing his feet out from under him, bobbing his head as he sniffed and listened carefully. He dropped his head and shoulders, peering over the edge of the chair, eyes and ears moving. Then he jumped down, streaking across the room as a mouse ran out from under the bed. It scuttled over to the wardrobe, disappearing underneath it.

Arthur gave a low hissing meow, pacing around the wardrobe, nose to the gap between the base and the floor. His back end was lifted, tail swishing as he tried to locate the mouse. He slid a paw underneath and a moment later followed with his other paw and then his head.

Uther watched, completely forgetting about the grain counts he was checking over, instead staring at Arthur's back legs and tail as they sprawled out, his belly on the floor as he followed the mouse under the piece of furniture. Uther watched the little animal shoot out and dive towards the linen chest. There was no space to hide underneath, the little animal stopped by the corner, staying still, while Arthur wriggled himself backwards, back legs peddling to ease his way out.

He got himself free, shook his head and then looked around, nose going to the floor as he looked for a trail. When he had it he dived for the mouse that tried to escape, diving around the corner to the side of the chest. Arthur had it in seconds and trotted across the room with the dead mouse held in his jaws. He put it down and pawed it before sniffing it again.

"Arthur!"

It appeared Arthur for those few minutes, had entirely forgot who he was with. The cat jumped in the air, eyes widening, and it was fortunate that Arthur controlled his spraying habit just in time, by thumping down onto his rump. Arthur stared at Uther.

"Don't you dare eat that thing! This is nothing more than an enchantment, you are not a cat!"

Arthur meowed in response, carefully pulled himself together and slowly got up, carefully raising his tail to make sure nothing untoward happened. He glanced behind him, just to make sure and then picked up the mouse and deposited it by the door. Then his nose bobbed down again and he trotted off under Uther's bed, ducking his head to avoid the swathes of material that almost reached down to the floor.

A moment later two more mice came running out. Arthur followed, eyes fixed on one, ears back on his head and he pounced, taking the thing in his jaws and Uther grimaced at the sickening crunch. Arthur put the mouse down, looked at it, batted it with his paw a few times before picking it up and taking it to the other dead mouse. Then Arthur turned, running across the room to chase the other mouse. Arthur jumped onto the linen chest and settling down looked around, waiting for the creature's appearance. He hunkered down, peering over the edge, ready to pounce the moment the little beast appeared.

The king didn't know quite what to make of it. Merlin had claimed that Arthur was still very much like himself, but at the moment, he just seemed to be behaving like a cat. Still, Uther couldn't help but be rather fascinated by his son's current behaviour. Arthur's eyes narrowed as there was a light sound from by the curtains. Uther glanced around, seeing the tiny movement that Arthur could also see. He rose up into a crouch, haunches rising, and he gave another hissing meow before leaping off the chest and bounding behind the curtain. The material swung as there was some kind of scuffle behind it. Arthur had presumably caught the mouse.

Uther clenched his teeth, resisting the temptation to go and see what Arthur was doing. All he could see was the light ginger tail swishing on the floor. Uther just hoped Arthur wasn't sneakily eating the damn thing. Then Uther breathed a sigh of relief as there was a knock at the door. Arthur turned round, poking his head out – complete with mouse in his mouth – from behind the curtain.

"Come in!" Uther yelled, and then wondered if that was a good idea considering the two mice by the door. The door was opened tentatively, Arthur meowed, the sound a little muffled, and Merlin very carefully put his head round, before shuffling in.

"Ew!" he announced as he almost stepped in the mouse pile. Arthur ambled across the room with the third mouse and put it down at Merlin's feet, sitting down in front of him and looking up expectantly. Merlin didn't look overly surprised, or disturbed, by Arthur's antics.

"Okay," Merlin said. "That's very nice Arthur, what is it about you and hunting?"

Arthur appeared to be telling him, as he meowed up at Merlin. Uther blinked, seeing the connection that Merlin had made. It was one of Arthur's favourite, and most regularly indulged in, hobby. He provided a fair amount of food for the kitchens. Uther looked up at Merlin, who had seen Arthur's behaviour entirely differently. Uther had thought Arthur was behaving like a cat, letting the instinct take him over. But that probably wasn't the case, not entirely anyway.

The king coughed, Merlin jumped and looked up, dipping his head a little and carefully eased the bag he was carrying behind his back a little. Arthur meowed at him and brushed Merlin's leg, looking up at him, eyes drifting to the bag. Merlin resisted the urge to kick Arthur and instead stepped over him.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sire. I had a message from Gaius that I was to pick Arthur up," Merlin said tentatively, shoulders hunching as Uther glowered at him.

"Should I remove the… mice?" Merlin asked.

"Yes," Uther announced. Merlin reached down and carefully picked up the three mice by their tails, holding them in one hand, and grimacing as he looked at them. He backed up to the open door again, and elbowed it open before giving a very inelegant bow.

"My Lord," Merlin said to Uther, who glowered again. Merlin backed off, stumbling backwards through the door as Arthur trotted out, brushing the back of Merlin's leg.

"Arthur, for goodness sake!"

Uther stared at the open door with mild resignation. Merlin very sheepishly put his head back through.

"Sorry, My Lord."

"Get out!"

Merlin ducked his head back and shut the door, glaring down at Arthur. Arthur meowed and strolled off down the corridor, tail up in the air with Merlin trailing behind him, holding the bag he was carrying in one hand and the three mice in the other. Arthur paused at the end of the corridor and meowed loudly at something Merlin couldn't see. Merlin rolled his eyes as Gwen came into view.

"What are you doing out here?" Gwen asked reaching down to pick Arthur up, turning him onto his back and holding him in her arms like a baby. Arthur started to purr as she rubbed his belly.

"I am so going to get you for this," Merlin muttered under his breath. Gwen glanced up and looked at Merlin, a frown flitting across her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Merlin said, glaring at Arthur as he nuzzled his head against Gwen's chest. Arthur's eyes closed as he purred happily.

"What are you doing anyway?" Gwen asked, looking down at the mice in his hand, grimacing a little.

"Oh, Uther had some mice in his chambers. I loaned him the cat. He seems to have done a good job."

"Aren't you so clever," Gwen told Arthur, turning him to hold him against her. Arthur's nose bobbed into her cleavage again. She rubbed his head, Arthur continued to purr, lifting his nose up to brush his whiskers against her cheek, making Gwen smile. She rubbed his cheek, and Arthur pressed into the touch. Merlin noted that Arthur carefully didn't flex his claws into the exposed skin of Gwen's chest.

"If you've got him for a while, could I borrow him?" Gwen asked without warning. Merlin blinked in shock.

"Sorry?"

"Well, I might have a couple of mice lingering in the cottage, or maybe a rat. I could look after him tonight, and he could try and clear the place out for me. He seems very good."

"Erm… I… there's fleas!" Merlin said suddenly.

"Fleas?" Gwen asked. She lifted Arthur away from her body and looked at him. Arthur flailed his paws in her direction, but it was not a gesture of aggression. He turned his head to give Merlin a death glare.

"I think he might have got fleas, so you might not want to let him run round your house."

"Oh," Gwen said. Arthur meowed in objection as Gwen carefully put him down. She stepped around the pair of them, lifting her skirts and brushing a hand over her bodice. "I'll think of something else then. Sorry I have to go and get on."

Merlin risked a glance down at Arthur, who was glaring up at him, his tail up in the air, the tip flicking from side to side in what Merlin had realised was annoyance.

"You're going to get me for this aren't you?" Merlin said. Arthur's meow held a barrel load of threats. Merlin looked around and then crouched down. Arthur stepped back, head tilting in confusion.

"What's in the upper part of the vault, about four spaces along? I found this hidden at the spot we encountered the sorcerer. This map is the upper area, he's marked his area here. Is there anything magical stored there?"

Arthur shook his head, backing it up with a stern meow.

"Something fairly priceless?"

Arthur almost seemed to frown, giving a murmur of confusion. Then he turned tail and walked off, heading around the corner.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed, getting up and running after him. He realised he was still carrying the dead mice and grimaced before looking around and stuffed them into the bag and shoved the bag into an alcove behind a heavy looking urn. Arthur had turned to see what he was doing and meowed his disapproval.

"No one's going to look in there," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Merlin hissed.

He found out soon enough as Arthur took several decisive turns, servants and guards staring at the cat in surprise, then at the poor servant running in his wake. Merlin didn't dare shout. No one was supposed to know that Arthur was a cat. As far as everyone else was concerned, he was out patrolling the northern boarder. Merlin couldn't think of anything else to shout.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Merlin yelped as the guard caught him, dragging him back from the entrance to the lower levels. Merlin pointed at Arthur.

"I've got to catch him!"

Arthur paused, waiting for Merlin. But then three more guards arrived and Arthur turned and ran down the steps.

"Hey! You!" Merlin yelped. "Look I can't lose him. Arthur will kill me!"

The sight of the guards had stopped Arthur waiting for Merlin. Merlin reasoned from that that Arthur didn't know what was in the area indicated on the map, and he wanted to know. The method of getting in had proved to be genius, Arthur had wandered in without protest. The castle had cats about the place, if one wandered a bit and ended up here, the guards were not going to worry that when all said and done.

"Look, I can't lose the cat, Arthur will kill me."

"He hasn't for anything else," the guard behind him drawled. Merlin jumped as he was prodded. "And you keep my kids entertained in the stocks."

"I'm not going to end up in the stocks this time!" Merlin snapped. "Please, I just need to get the cat!"

Actually, Merlin wanted to see the same thing that the cat had gone to look at. It wasn't explained on the map what was there, but the location had been marked.

"On come on, we can help him find the cat," the guard Merlin had first met said, pushing his friend away. Privately he thought Merlin got a raw deal. He didn't seem to do that bad a job, Arthur always looked good, had all the right things to hand in a tournament and Merlin didn't even seem to care if it was dangerous.

"We can't let him in there!"

"There are three of us, we can go with him," the guard said, pushing Merlin down the steps. Merlin stumbled and thudded down the flight of stairs, crashing onto his rump.

"Sorry," the guard said.

"It's fine," Merlin said looking around. He could see nothing but blackness. "Erm…"

"What's the cat's name?" the guard asked lighting a torch.

Erm, oh.. ginger!" Merlin said.

"How original," a guard commented.

"Ginger, hee…rrreee… kitty cat," Merlin said, emphasising the cat. "Come on cat, where are you?"

Arthur obligingly yowled and Merlin ran forward. Arthur trotted out into the corridor and brushed against the wall, his eyes on Merlin and he turned and ran his other side against the wall, behaving as any cat might. Then he bobbed his head, nosing around the base of the plinth. Merlin looked through the bars that sealed off the area and stared at the ragged looking crown.

Then he crouched down.

"Come on cat, no mice down here, come on we'll find some more."

Arthur trotted forward and then went back, yowling, spraying the wall and wandering to the plinth. Merlin looked up at it.

"Can we go in?"

"No, this door is never to be opened," the guard said. "It's the crown of the first king, the one that ruled all the kingdoms."

Merlin straightened up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so the story goes. He could have been king of any kingdom apparently. Uther rooted it out during one of his early battles and brought it back here."

"Wow," Merlin said. "I suppose it's quite valuable then."

The solider looked at him sharply. Merlin jerked his head round.

"I mean as a memory, not to actually use the gold, is it gold, or is it something else."

The broken down crown looked a little sorry for itself.

"No, it's gold, and you've been told more than you need to know."

Merlin grovelled on the floor. "Come on Ginger, come on, I've got some nice food for you. Come on, cat, come on."

After a moment's consideration, Arthur ran from the cell into Merlin's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was close!" Merlin said as he got Arthur into Gauis' chambers.

"What was?" the man in question asked.

Merlin yelped, and so did Arthur as he was nearly tossed into the air. He clawed at Merlin's clothes to try and stay up, but didn't get a good enough grip and he fell to the floor, dropping lightly onto his feet. Merlin fell backwards, falling against the door and lightly clipping his head.

"For heaven's sake, Merlin!" Gaius snapped, and then added. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Merlin said, rubbing his head. Arthur gave a disapproving meow.

"Sorry, at least you landed on your feet," Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes and trotted over to Gaius, meowing again.

"I'm afraid I can't understand you," Gaius pointed out. Arthur meowed again and turned to Merlin.

"I found this, in the woods," Merlin said handing the bag open. Gaius opened the drawstring a peered in. Reaching inside he pulled out a dead mouse by the tail, face contorting with disgust.

"Oh, sorry, those are Arthur's," Merlin said taking the dead mouse and then the leather bag from Gaius. He put it down on the bench and rummaged in it to remove the other two mice and then brought out the equipment he had found. Gaius looked at Arthur somewhat archly. Arthur sank down a little and meowed. Merlin smirked, and Arthur hissed at him, Merlin chose to ignore him and explain things to Gaius.

"This map gives the location of the crown of the first king, or something, in the vault, and these plans give the route. Arthur went trotting down there and none of the guards thought to even look at him, I had a hell of a time trying to get them to let me follow him."

"Of course, most of the artefacts in there are priceless."

"Exactly, there was also a mirror in the clearing. I think the sorcerer was building up the spell to use, and we just happened on him during that time. I just… walked that way as we patrolled."

Arthur's head bobbed from Merlin to Gaius as a long look passed between the two of them.

"And then Arthur jumped in the way and… I don't think the spell was an attack, I think he panicked and threw it. He was building it for himself, he was planning to turn himself into a cat," Merlin continued.

"With that guise he could sneak into the vaults, and he had planned where to go. But he couldn't have been able to steal it in the same form, he'd have to change back," Gaius mused.

"Surely the vial must have something to do with that." Merlin retrieved the relevant vial and Gaius took it, carefully holding it up to the light. "And there's this, maybe he was planning to tie it around his neck."

Merlin then produced the strip of leather, and the bowl.

"Merlin, there is no way the cat could have been able to carry that in, there has to be another way, or something else. I'll have to look into it."

"Couldn't Arthur just take some, we need to get him changed back."

Gaius gave Merlin a hard stare. Arthur hunkered down on the table, eyes mainly on the vial, but he glanced at Gaius now and again.

"We have no idea what this, or the effects, or what might happen. I can't even begin to make a guess at the dosage. There would have to be a way for the sorcerer to have got in, and then changed."

"Maybe it has some form of delay then," Merlin mused. "We can't spend that long on it, we need to know, and if it needs something to reverse the spell at a set time then what happens to Arthur while we wait?"

Arthur meowed, sounding like he was very interested in that speculation.

"The spell will still be temporary, from what you say it was unfinished." Gaius paused, and then added with resignation. "Which could mean that the undoing part of the enchantment could not be present."

Arthur rose up, yowling at him loudly, and then he jumped again as he randomly sprayed across the table. Merlin reached over to start mopping up Arthur's mess with a cloth. Arthur meowed an apology, Gaius frowned.

"But I'll look at this, now. Merlin once you've done that let's get the burner lit, and find me some of the smaller jars."

"Right," Merlin said, heading off to rummage around the room. Arthur sat down, watching the two of them as Gaius continued to fire off orders in Merlin's direction. Arthur's huge blue eyes followed them as they brought what they needed back to the table and started to set up. The cat watched with fascination, eyes following every detail. Arthur paused to lick at his left paw, nibbling the pad before turning to lick his shoulder.

"Are you all right Arthur?"

Arthur meowed and then tried to sit so he could lift his paw and scratch his shoulder. He missed and rolled over; landing, quite gracefully, on his side. Merlin reached up and scratched the place that Arthur was trying to get. Arthur lay down and started to purr, shifting position to get a better angle under Merlin's hand. Merlin watched him with amusement, Gaius with great interest, removing a clump of Arthur's fur to stare at it intently.

"What?" Merlin asked, still scratching. Arthur's head flopped down and he groaned before carrying on purring.

"It could be a sign that his body is getting ready to change. His body might just be reacting, and seems uncomfortable."

"No, he's not, he's been like it the whole time, you should have seen him with Gwen. Or maybe not!" Merlin added as Gaius glared at him. The physician went back to examining the contents of the vial, slowly pouring the thick liquid out into a low dish. It glittered in the light of the candle, and Gaius tilted the bowl to let the liquid move. The thick substance clung to the sides of the bowl and Gaius hummed knowledgably.

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked. "Is it safe for Arthur to drink?"

"Not in this state," Gaius said, he sniffed it and then held the bowl out to Merlin, who inhaled tentatively. Arthur sat up, his nose questing after the bowl. He blinked as Gaius allowed him to smell it.

"This is highly concentrated, and if created using magic, will be highly potent."

"Maybe one of the sheets of paper has a dilution rate," Merlin said, rummaging.

"But to carry it to be ingested as a cat, there has to be some way that…" Gaius started musing, and then stopped as he stared into the thick liquid. Then he held out a hand to Merlin. "Tweezers."

Merlin obliged, reaching for the tweezers and he passed them to Gaius, who carefully rummaged in the liquid and pulled out a small solid lump. Searching further he found another one, putting them down carefully in the small bowl that had been in the sorcerer's pack. After a few minutes further questing Gaius produced three more.

"There we are," Gaius said.

"Okay," Merlin said. "Where are we?"

"The reversal of the spell is in the stone. Gaius took one out carefully, held in the tweezers, and squeezed. The small item crumbled, spilling onto the desk. Merlin jumped, Arthur yowled.

"There are four more, Sire. The other three I will experiment on, but the sorcerer, no doubt, had ingested one of these before he started the enchantment, and I would imagine the timescale of the conversion would be relatively small."

"How long, and hour? A day?"

"How far from Camelot were you, when you came upon him?" Gaius asked.

"Erm…" Merlin paused, thinking about it. Arthur set off meowing again, presumably he knew how far. "We were on horseback, so not that far, but the sorcerer would be on foot, or on paws really."

Arthur rolled his eyes and yowled.

"A little bit slower than somebody walking, maybe two hours, a little more," Merlin guessed. Arthur's answer sounded like close agreement, he turned away from Merlin and trotted down the table, pausing halfway down.

"More?" Merlin asked.

Arthur meowed his affirmative meow.

"Three hours?" Gaius mused. Arthur turned and trotted halfway back.

"Perhaps a little less. Let's say three for caution's sake," Gaius decided. Arthur sat down. "Then he'll need time to get into the castle, and down into the vaults, making sure he does get past the guards before changing back, getting into the area and then waiting to change back. So four, perhaps five hours before the turn back."

"How would he get out though? He's still got to get past the guards, with the crown, he couldn't carry that thing as a cat." Merlin said.

"Merlin, I don't think it's worth speculating on, he presumably had a plan, and has possibly done this before."

Arthur suddenly stood up, meowing again.

"Somebody's got an idea," Merlin said.

"Well, we'll have to find out when we change Arthur back, unfortunately we can only guess at the time he will convert. He's been a cat before taking the potion, that might make it longer."

"Or shorter," Merlin said. "There's less of him."

Arthur meowed, sounding a little outraged.

"Well there is, you're a small ginger cat, not a large prat of a prince."

Despite the fact that Merlin was looking at a small ginger cat, he cringed at the next meow, and the glare in the blue eyes. That was a look of Arthur's that meant endless, disgusting chores for Merlin.

"I wasn't inferring you're fat in your normal form, just moderately bigger."

Arthur looked a little mollified. But also meowed something else.

"You are a prat!" Merlin argued back and then frowned. Arthur meowed again. He was most definitely meowing but the intonation of each noise was clearly starting to make sense. Merlin looked at Gaius.

"Is that a good sign, or am I learning to understand cat?"

"It might suggest either, but to be on the safe side. This substance would appear to be safe to ingest," Gaius mused taking the merest amount and tasting it and pouring some into a vial with another liquid, turning it a light blue colour.

"And it's suggesting itself to be enchanted. We can move cautiously and simply wait for the change back."

Arthur's meow was most definitely no. Gaius picked up one of the small lumps with the tweezers. Arthur bobbed his nose close to it and moving his head around he started to assess the best angle to try and get at it.

"Here," Merlin said transferring the lump from the tweezers to the tip of his finger, holding it out to Arthur. He reared back a fraction and looked up at Merlin. Merlin waved his finger.

"Well, go on, and don't bite me!"

Arthur meowed, moved his nose closer to Merlin's finger to sniff again before leaning forward and running his tongue over Merlin's skin, picking up the lump. He licked again, picking up the rest of the pleasant tasting substance and then he sat down, and assessed himself.

"It's not an immediate effect," Merlin mused.

Arthur looked up and meowed.

"No need to be sarcastic."

"I would doubt it will work immediately with all scenarios considered. We just have to prepare for it," Gaius said, not prepared to listen to another cat/human argument.

"How?" Merlin asked. "We weren't prepared last time."

"What was Arthur's condition immediately after the change?"

"I'm not sure, I just helped him out of the armour and picked him up. He didn't move a lot."

"Sire," Gaius said, giving up on Merlin. "Was the conversion painful?"

Arthur meowed and nodded. Merlin winced. Gaius looked from Arthur to Merlin, to Arthur again who now looked a little wild-eyed.

"Merlin, maybe it would be best if you took Arthur back to his chambers. It's more comfortable there, and certainly private."

"I suppose."

"He is going to turn from a cat into a human, I'll give you something to take with you."

Arthur murmured and stared up at Merlin. Merlin rubbed the top of Arthur's head and said, soothingly.

"It'll be fine. We'll get you back to your rooms and then it can just happen."

Unfortunately it happened sooner, rather than later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked along, holding the bag of medication in one hand. Arthur wandered along next to him, staying close rather than running ahead. Until they rounded a corridor and Merlin paused, turning around to stare in shock as Arthur suddenly went rigid and sprayed onto the floor. Then he started to run back in the other direction.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, chasing. Arthur suddenly tensed again, and almost turned around to run back the way he had just come but his co-ordination was non-existent. He crashed into the wall and still tried to run in the other direction. Merlin crouched. "Arthur?"

He got to his feet, tottering and spraying again, and he turned back to look down the corridor and Merlin tensed, hearing Morgana's voice. Arthur tensed again, and convulsed, subduing his meow of pain. He couldn't get his legs under him. Merlin heard Gwen's voice as well, but she didn't know and would want to fuss Arthur, who was in no state. Merlin grabbed him, and the bag and getting up ran for it towards the nearby flight of stairs.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked in confusion as he rounded the corner and shot up a flight of stairs. Arthur yowled and wriggled, his claws latching into Merlin's clothes, scraping his skin. Merlin kept a tight hold, not daring to let Arthur go. He paused for breath, looking around warily. Arthur sagged in his grip but Merlin could feel Arthur's body shaking. He was changing back, Merlin had to get him somewhere safe, and fast, he had run for it, making sure he avoided anywhere that might be busy, and dodging away as he saw people walking through the castle.

Arthur yowled, his body starting to tense again. Merlin pulled himself together, carefully registered where he was, gritted his teeth and ran to the nearest place of safety.


	10. Chapter 10

Uther pulled his sword as he heard a crash in his bedroom and he ran through to find Arthur's incompetent servant throwing something onto his bed. The servant's door was open, which it shouldn't have been and his guards would take the flack for that. Merlin hadn't cared when he slammed into the door, using magic to get the lock open. Arthur by that point was in no state to notice.

"What are you doing?" Uther roared at Merlin. Merlin, who hadn't even considered Uther's proximity, it was rare he was around in his chambers at this time of day, jumped a mile. He gave a shriek of shock and spun round to stare at Uther, eyes fixing on the sword that the king was holding.

For a brief moment Uther wondered if he could behead Merlin and swear to Arthur that it was an accident. Uther dismissed it almost as he thought it; Arthur would never believe he could be that careless. Then Uther wondered if he should just do it anyway, but it was likely to make a mess, and he didn't fancy servant's blood over his bed chamber.

"My Lord, I didn't realise…" Merlin stammered, and then decided that shutting up might be a good idea, since Uther looked ready to chop his head off and instead he pointed to the bed, towards the one thing that would distract Uther.

"Arthur, he's…."

Both of them jumped as Arthur gave another yowl. Merlin blinked and turned to watch the conversion with shock. Arthur was writhing on the bed, paws flailing and snagging into the bed covers. His body was starting to glow with bright, white lights. Merlin was vaguely aware of Uther lowering his sword and turning to look at the same thing.

The warlock hadn't seen the first change. He was too busy lying in a heap on the floor, winded from Arthur shoving him out of the way. This time he paid attention, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in that familiar way, when he sensed magic. That was the thing that had caused this problem in the first place. He had sensed the building magic and curiosity had got the better of him.

He grimaced as he heard several deep snapping sounds, Arthur yelped again. This time sounding not entirely cat like, but not human. Both Merlin and Uther backed up, shielding their eyes as the light became too intense for them to see clearly and a moment later Arthur gave a very loud, human sounding yelp. Uther and Merlin waited a moment before tentatively opening their eyes and they looked around. The light had returned to normal and then they both turned to check on Arthur, they found him sprawled naked on the bed, legs and arms splayed out and chest heaving as he drew breath.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

The prince slowly raised his head and looked around, looking very sleepy, until his eyes focused on the pair in front of him and then Arthur yelped again. He grabbed for the covers and cushions to try and cover himself, glaring at Merlin and Uther in outrage, while trying to preserve his modesty. Uther looked unimpressed.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Arthur, I'm your father!"

Arthur paused, staring up at Uther. Then he turned his gaze to Merlin, glaring at him. Merlin glared back and shrugged.

"And I dress you every day!" Merlin informed him.

Arthur glared at the pair of them, while keeping the covers over himself as best as he could.

"Are you all right?" Merlin eventually asked. "I've still got the medicine bag."

"What were you doing walking around with him in that state?" Uther demanded of Merlin. Merlin glanced at him, trying not to look cornered.

"I was taking him back to his chambers, when he suddenly started to change back. This was the nearest safe place to let it happen. I didn't think it was wise to let anyone see it," Merlin said.

Uther glowered for a moment longer, it had the power to make Merlin feel that he had shrunk several inches.

"At least now and again you do show some shred of intelligence," Uther conceded, very grudgingly.

"Thank you," Merlin said brightly and then shrunk again.

"It happens sometimes," Arthur added.

"Hey!" Merlin snapped at him, and then cowered again. "I'll get you some clothes, My Lord."

"Do that, and get on with it," Arthur snapped.

"Hey!" Merlin snapped, and then glanced up at Uther before turning back to Arthur. "yes, My Lord, I'll be right back."

Merlin ran off, which then left Uther and Arthur with a new problem. They were left alone, waiting, both of them wanting Merlin to come running back through the door, because that would make it easier. If the object of their derision was in the room. After a moment, Arthur just broke the silence.

"Sorry, about the mouse thing, I didn't mean anything, and I was not going to eat them. You shouldn't let them nest around the place," Arthur said.

"You certainly seemed like you wanted to, and maybe my chambers could do with a little cleaning up. Perhaps we should find a cat to do that sort of thing around the castle. None of the kitchen cats though, most of those are thoroughly flea ridden."

"Nice," Arthur said brushing his skin and looking himself over.

"Arthur, you haven't got fleas."

"I hope not!" Arthur snapped, still looking himself over. They both jumped as Merlin came crashing back holding the washing basket that he used when doing Arthur's laundry.

"You've brought me my washing?" Arthur asked.

"No, of course not, I did that yesterday!"

"When?"

"When you were here, with you father," Merlin said. Arthur glared at him. "Okay! So I took a little time to get the jobs done before I picked you up. It's not my fault you drag me out at obscene times of the morning, on the days that I plan to do all those chores you give me. I have to find time somewhere that actually means that I get to sleep at night!"

Merlin ranted and then paused, looking from one to the other a little furtively.

"My Lords," he ended.

"Just give me the clothes Merlin," Arthur snapped. Merlin put the basket on the bed and pulled out what he had brought. Arthur wriggled into his underwear and then pulled on his shirt, wincing a little as he did so.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked.

"I feel like I've fought the entire army, one by one."

"You have just spent time as a cat, and only just turned back. You couldn't walk too well after you changed the first time. I'm sure you only started walking after I put you down outside the throne room," Merlin said, and then he waved his arms, stretching out a little.

"And it can't be that simple, all that changing and strange muscle movement you must have done over the last day or so."

"I guess," Arthur said. He glared at Merlin and then looked at his father.

"Should Merlin fetch Gaius?" Uther asked.

"No, he gave Merlin something for me."

"Oh, yes!" Merlin said rescuing his bag and rummaging for the vial, pulling out the painkiller that Gaius had made up. "And I've got the oil, for your muscles and joints."

"Merlin, I was listening, it's an arthritis remedy," Arthur said.

"I was listening too, it eases pain in joints, and works on muscle as well, when they have been strained. Gaius uses it when the knights strain parts of themselves as well. The remedy is no different," Merlin announced, holding it out to him. Uther took the vial and sniffed it.

"Smells the same as the oil he gives me for my old injury."

"The quantities vary, but it is essentially the same," Merlin said. "The herbs and oils work for more than one ailment."

"I'm aware of that," Uther informed him, and then offered the vial back to Merlin, who was then, as the servant, supposed to give it to Arthur.

"Do you need some?" Merlin asked, holding it out. Arthur drank a little of the painkiller and handed that back. Merlin took it in his other hand.

"No, I feel like I'd be better off just moving around a bit, maybe take a walk, and just ease back into it."

"Well, that seemed to work when you were feline," Merlin said. "I can keep it on me as you walk."

"Then I suggest you head out of the citadel and carefully. As far as most people are concerned you went on patrol along the northern boarder," Uther told him.

"I think I need to rest before I do that, and it will be easier to travel early morning, before dawn."

Merlin resisted the urge to groan. Arthur glowered at him. Uther nodded, as much as he wanted no one knowing what had happened, he wasn't going to put Arthur under any further risk by making him travel out when he wasn't a full capacity.

"Then I suggest you stay in your room until you are well enough to travel. The last thing we need is anyone gossiping about this."

Merlin found the contents of the bag highly interesting, carefully putting the vials back inside and checking the other things that Gaius had put in there. He felt rather aware of Arthur's eyes on him, and made sure eye contact was not made.

"Yes, father," Arthur said, slowly putting both feet down on the floor and sliding on the boots that Merlin had put out. A second later Arthur stood up and wobbled a little, Merlin reached out to catch him, grabbing one of Arthur's arms and help him to straighten up. It made Arthur tense and force himself to stand taller, turning his head a little. Uther watched Arthur carefully.

"What's the matter?" Uther asked.

"I'm fine father, my back muscles are still a little cramped," Arthur said. "Come on Merlin."

He eased himself out of Merlin's steadying grip and carefully made his way to the door. Arthur tension slid away as he relaxed into the walk. Merlin got to the door first to open it and Arthur walked through. Merlin tailed him, closing the door carefully behind him before saying.

"Did you just try to walk on all fours?"

"Shut up, Merlin!"


	11. Chapter 11

They were silent as they reached Arthur's chambers and disappeared inside. Arthur was rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms out to try and ease the strain in them.

"I'd better get your armour, you'll need to be ready to ride out tomorrow."

"I don't need it until later, you're better off carrying it about when most people will be asleep," Arthur said.

"Oh," Merlin said, eyes searching around the room, avoiding contact with Arthur's. He saw Arthur fold his arms across his chest and Merlin winced inwardly, desperately trying to think of something to distract Arthur with. "Well, food, you must be hungry."

Arthur's eyes narrowed and Merlin slowly backed up towards the door, measuring the distance between himself and Arthur, wondering if he could get out of the door in time before Arthur pounced. Merlin blinked as the image of Arthur as a cat flickered in his memory, and it caused him to hesitate.

"Don't think you're getting out of it, Merlin."

"Out of what?" Merlin asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

"The conversation we are going to have," Arthur said, his voice threatening. Merlin got the impression Arthur had said a lot of it in his cat voice, now he had a chance to translate. Merlin's shoulders sagged slightly, he had almost made it to the door, and then he jumped as it opened, pushing him further back, as it hid him from the view of whoever had entered. Merlin peered around and saw a flash of dark hair as Morgana looked around, skulking in slowly. She pulled up short as she saw Arthur lingering on the far side of the room. Merlin watched her left hand move behind her back, holding a small pouch. Huddling behind the door he tried to see what the symbols were. He could sense magic, only mild, but that didn't make it good.

"Oh, Arthur!" she said. "You're back to normal."

Despite having her back to him, Merlin could imagine the smile on her face. The one he was used to seeing, the one that didn't quite fill her eyes, although it was something only he could see. The hardness remained in her iris' even though she tried to soften them. He wondered if Arthur was now noticing it.

"Yes, I am," Arthur said calmly.

"When did that happen?" Morgana's hand shifted to press the little pouch into her hand, to conceal it.

"A while ago," Arthur said. Merlin poked his head out from behind the door. He thankfully had Arthur him in line of sight; he waved his hand and shook his head before disappearing again. Arthur had seen him, and Morgana turned her head, a frown on her face. Merlin huddled behind the door, peering through a small gap, holding his breath and not daring to move.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Arthur asked.

Merlin gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to bang his head against the door.

"I was looking for Merlin!" Morgana said, practically yelping out his name, as if she had just thought of it at the last minute.

"He's not here," Arthur told her. "I've sent him on some errands."

"Back to ordering him about, are you?" Morgana said, sounding like she was trying to make light of it, teasing Arthur.

"What did you want him for?" Arthur asked.

"To see how you were," Morgana said, sounding concerned, she sounded rather convincing. "And to see if he wanted some help with you."

"That was kind of you," Arthur said. "But, as you can see I'm fine, and back to normal."

"Yes, yes, you are," Morgana said. "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you and Merlin get up to."

She spun and flounced out. Merlin smirked as he saw her, when she turned her back on Arthur. Her expression changed to one of anger, eyes fixed and glaring, and her jaw set as she stomped out, whatever plan she had in mind completely ruined.

Merlin almost fell over as the door shut and he realised Arthur had been right behind her, to make sure the door closed. Merlin's tumble was only prevented by Arthur grabbing the back of his jacket and hauling him up. Arthur shut the door and then dragged Merlin across the room.

"Ow! Hey!" Merlin snapped at him.

"Keep your voice down," Arthur hissed. "Morgana isn't supposed to know you are in here."

"Stop doing that then!" Merlin hissed, trying to free himself from Arthur. Arthur didn't let him go.

"Tell me exactly what is going on then, or I may have to dangle you over something unpleasant."

Merlin glowered at him as he was hoisted up. He was light enough that Arthur, using the upper body strength he had, could lift him. Not for long periods of time but Merlin was pulled up onto his tiptoes and held there while Arthur glared at him.

"I saved you from that!"

"Yes, you saved me by threatening those drunks with… me!"

"It worked didn't it."

"But does it count as saving me?"

"You're the one that ran away, it's your own fault if you can't stop drunken idiots from picking you up!"

"I couldn't stop any sort of idiot picking me up," Arthur said, letting Merlin down to rest his arm, but shaking him a little.

"Hey, you ran away from me. I just wanted you back into the safety of the castle. But no, you couldn't have that could you!"

"You laughed at me!"

"When?" Merlin asked.

"When I was trying to eat."

"I didn't laugh. It's hardly funny if your father kills me because you end up starving to death."

Merlin lurched back as Arthur suddenly let him go, glaring at him.

"That wasn't going to happen."

Merlin made a fuss of straightening up his clothes. Arthur frowned as he watched, folding his arms over his chest again.

"You're body's getting back to normal," Merlin snapped, over straightening his scarf.

"It's not that bad now, at all," Arthur agreed. "We still need to leave Camelot though; maybe Gwen would let us use her house to dress before we leave. You could take my armour there."

"No way, not after the way you behaved!" Merlin snapped.

"What?"

"You sticking her nose in her…" Merlin tailed off and waved his hands at the relevant place. "Twice you did that, and you should know better!"

"You told her I had fleas!" Arthur said, his voice rising.

"Oh, yeah, and I'd bet you'd have loved to have spent the night at her house, wouldn't you. She'd probably even let you sleep on the bed."

Arthur looked quite pleased.

"And it would have served you right if you had changed back. Then she'd know you stuck your nose down her dress."

"I did not!" Arthur yelled and then lowered his voice, moving closer to Merlin. "She just smelt nice, of lavender. Your stupid scarf smells of it as well."

"Oh, yeah, Gwen sometimes helps me out when we're washing clothes and… oh…"

"Yes, I stuck my nose into yours as well."

Merlin glanced down at himself. "I don't have that, but…"

"Thank you," Arthur said, as he brushed past Merlin to stalk across the room, and he started to grab the things he would need if they were travelling, and also hunting by what Arthur was selecting.

"What for?" Merlin asked.

Arthur closed his eyes, like he was in pain. Merlin felt a moment's anxiety, and he almost ran across the room, until Arthur added.

"For rescuing me from the whole dog thing, and all the rest of it."

"My head was going to come off if I didn't," Merlin said. "And those people really need to find something better to do." Merlin announced in irritation. Then he looked at Arthur, whose faced had altered to one of sudden determination.

"Oh no, don't you dare Arthur."

"Why not? We don't need to wait until dawn to ride out, we can go after the sun sets."

"Oh, no, please no," Merlin said.

"In the meantime, you can tell me all you know about Morgana and Morgause."

Except of course, Merlin thought to himself, Morgana's poisoning, his own powers, and Uther's revelation. Those were just a little too much.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"They tried to kill you and you didn't think to tell me?" Arthur asked as they walked through the lower town. It was quiet, and they moved through the shadows without detection.

"Would you have believed me?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur said. "How did you escape them, when they set the serkets on you?"

"Got lucky, very lucky," Merlin said. It was hard keeping the story straight, with what he could and couldn't tell, and Arthur was an expert interrogator. Another skill that had been taught to him, and that Arthur also just seemed to have naturally. Merlin decided this whole 'Once And Future King' thing had a lot to answer for.

"Why didn't you at least tell me that? The Morgause part."

"Because I just happened to be rambling through the woods late a night for no reason. How would I explain why I was there?"

"Most of the time I accept those idiotic explanations you give me," Arthur said. "Doesn't Gaius send you picking herbs in the moonlight?"

"Now and again, it increases the potency of the herbs" Merlin said. Arthur stopped abruptly and glared at him.

"What?"

"I was joking," Merlin snapped back. Arthur frowned at him, assessing Merlin intently.

"Oh, that's fine then. We need to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Tell my father."

"You're going to tell him that Morgana, the apple of his eye, is in league with Morgause and is a sorceress? How do you think that would go?"

"He wouldn't believe me."

"Welcome to my world," Merlin muttered at him.

"What is that supposed to me?"

"It means I have spent months knowing something and I can't tell you because it's so unbelievable that you would never believe me. And you cannot let her know that you know!"

"Why not?"

"They know I know, they will be looking for me to try and stop them whenever they try something. If they don't know that you know, then you know something that they don't know and then we know that we can use what we know, but they don't know, against them."

Arthur frowned. "Strangely that made sense."

"Of course it makes sense."

"Am I to presume then that Morgana had nothing to do with stopping the skeletal soldiers that attacked us?"

"She woke them, I stopped them. I tried to talk to her then but it didn't work."

"So you stopped her."

"I knocked her out and broke the staff," Merlin said.

"You knocked her out?"

"Yes, I managed to do it to you… once."

"Once only," Arthur snarled, before heading off around the corner towards the tavern where he had been strung up, of a fashion. Merlin ran after him, cringing inwardly as to what Arthur was going to do. As he did so he stopped dead, heart sinking as a feeling of déjà vu drifted over him.

The same drunk, was teasing the same dog, by the same method. Only this time he had a kitten in his hand, and an increasingly irate prince watching. Merlin sighed inwardly as Arthur moved a little closer, so he was within the nearby circle of light. The drunk in question was turned far enough away from him that he didn't see Arthur, but the audience, who had been laughing, slowly started to notice him. Only one or two of them at the beginning, but the realisation slowly spread. Arthur stood there and waited.

It took a minute or so but the drunk eventually realised his audience was finding something more interesting to look at. The dog was the only one who kept his eyes fixed on something else, the poor wriggling kitten. Spinning round the man took the kitten from the dog's reach, then as he realised Arthur was there, he dropped the little beast, so it landed on the ground with a thump. Arthur's glower deepened.

"Merlin!"

Doing as he was told, Merlin ran forward and grabbed the kitten, holding it. The kitten didn't like that and it started to claw and bite him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "For God's sake Merlin!"

The prince reached out to take the kitten from Merlin. It let go immediately and let Arthur take hold, and he gripped the creature gently in one hand. The kitten stopped fighting and instead rubbed her head against Arthur's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked the unfortunate drunk.

"It was just..." the drunk blinked and hunched.

"Fun?" Arthur asked. "You know, for once, Merlin is right, I should dangle you over something unpleasant. And, incidentally, Merlin is not the kid who follows me around, he is manservant to the Prince of Camelot."

"Sorry, Sire," the drunk said, sobering up in record time. Arthur glared at him.

"I should stick you in the stocks for this."

Merlin groaned and gritted his teeth. Uther put people in the stocks for the smallest of reasons but annoying a dog and risking the life of a kitten probably wouldn't hold.

"Arthur," Merlin warned. Arthur didn't take his eyes off the drunk.

"Find something useful to do, because if I see you here again, I will find somewhere to hang you."

That said, Arthur took his kitten and strolled off. Merlin gawped at him, the people watching gawped at the drunk, at Merlin and at Arthur's retreating figure.

"MERLIN!"

He jerked into action and ran to catch up, to find Arthur strolling along and stroking the purring little kitten.

"Don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Merlin asked.

"Look at her, she's only tiny."

Merlin looked at the black and white bundle of fur. "How do you know it's a her?"

Arthur glared at Merlin with the 'are you stupid' glare. "It's a her."

Her in question purred loudly as Arthur tightened his grip and tucked her up in both his hands.

"I presume you're keeping her then?" Merlin said.

"Of course," Arthur said.

"We need to go and catch up with the patrol. What do we do with her?"

"Why don't we take her with us? I'm sure Leon will love her."

"Arthur?" Merlin snapped. "Never mind hanging people over something unpleasant, I think you need locking in the cupboard again. Leave Leon alone."

"You have to admit, it's funny."

"No!"

"Not even slightly?" Arthur asked. "You saw his face when I started on him."

"I warned you, no abuse of the fluffy status!" Merlin snapped, pausing walking, ducking in front of Arthur to make him stop and waving a finger at him. "And you did it to Gwen. Morgana might tell her! I could tell her!"

"She wouldn't believe you!"

"Why not? She saw you with donkey ears. Try me!"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

"It will serve you right!"

"You're just annoyed because I ran away from you!"

"Of course, when your father warns of dire consequences you can almost imagine him deciding whether to burn you, chop your head off or hang you! And you're busy trying to become a dog's dinner!"

"Don't worry, if he ever executes you, he'll behead you then and there. He won't risk me trying to do anything sneaky to save you."

"Oh, that's reassuring," Merlin said and then glared at Arthur. "What do you mean you doing something sneaky?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I'd try and rescue you. You're an idiot Merlin, but I don't think you need to have your head taken off because of it."

"Oh, okay."

"In that case, we could drop her off at Gwen's. Gwen will look after you," Arthur told the kitten. She purred in response. "Come on, we'll take you to Gwen."

Arthur brushed past Merlin. Merlin watched him walk on, heading towards Gwen's cottage to deposit the kitten there. Merlin frowned, running after Arthur and seeing him clearly getting on with his little rescuee.

"Did you just purr?" Merlin asked. "You just purred!"

"Oh, shut up Merlin!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought this story just needed a little rounding off, and a funny ending :-)**

"Ow!" Merlin yelped for the hundredth time. A set of yellow eyes glared at him and the kitten refused all of Merlin's efforts to make Arthur's bed.

"What are you having a go at me for?" he demanded of the kitten. She stayed on the bed, glaring at him, all teeth, claws and fluffy fur.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin jumped and turned to Gaius, who had come in the room holding a vial.

"I have the remedy for Arthur's muscle strain," Gaius said, to explain his presence.

"Thank you, and her, the hell cat, she won't let me make the bed. Arthur's been impossible since he got her. I swear he tells her to make it as hard for me as possible!"

"It's her territory, Merlin, she's just defending it. A kitten is hardly going to understand you're just tidying the covers."

"She does," Merlin said. "Arthur told her, he keeps purring at her."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, staring at Merlin as if he was slightly mad.

"Merlin, I'm quite certain the Crown Prince of Camelot is not purring."

"He is! I'm not certain the enchantment has totally worn off."

"Oh, for goodness sake. Arthur is fine, he's behaving perfectly normally. Maybe his time as a cat taught him something."

"Yes, how to freak out knights and get into women's corsets," Merlin muttered to himself. Ensconced in the rumpled bedding the kitten hissed at him. Merlin glared at her.

"What?" Gaius said.

"Nothing," Merlin replied with false brightness. Gaius glowered at him. Merlin gave up on his attempts to make the bed and instead started to tidy the piles of clothes that Arthur had left lying around, separating what needed washing and putting that in the basket and he started to put the clean clothes back in the wardrobe.

"I'll leave this on the table," Gaius said. From behind the wardrobe door Merlin announced.

"I'll make sure his royal pratness gets it."

"That's kind of you Merlin," Arthur's voice announced. Merlin fell out of the cupboard and nearly landed on his backside. Arthur watching him with mild amusement, and Merlin decided even the kitten was laughing at him, still snuggled up in Arthur's covers.

"Well, there you go, there's your remedy," Merlin snapped at him.

"Thank you," Arthur said. He meandered round to pick the vial up and Merlin went over to help Arthur out of his shirt. The prince winced a little, his shoulder still sore from the training session the previous day.

"Is there any particular reason you haven't made the bed?" Arthur asked. The rest of his room seemed in order.

"She won't let me!" Merlin said, pointing an accusing finger at the cat. The cat looked up with wide eyes, utterly innocent, although as her eyes narrowed there was a flicker of triumph in them. Merlin was not imagining it. "Look what she did!"

Merlin held up his hand for Arthur to inspect the claw and bite marks the kitten had inflicted on him. Arthur took his wrist, peered at the damage and snorted with laughter.

"Honestly Merlin, I would have thought that even you could beat a kitten."

"Trust me, I'm tempted to beat her," Merlin said, then took a tactical step back, away from Arthur, who glared at him. The cat mirrored the expression.

"Don't you dare," Arthur growled.

"It's your fault, all that purring you do at her. I know what you're telling her!"

"Merlin, she's a cat."

"So were you," Merlin sniped in a peevish fashion. As Arthur sat down Merlin started to rub the oil on Arthur's shoulder, pressing down into the muscle. Arthur grunted in pain as Merlin probed, which did nothing more than encourage Merlin. By the set of Arthur's jaw he was clearly gritting his teeth and refusing to moan.

"Gaius said this might take a week or so."

Arthur gave a huff, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. A moment later the little kitten got up and strolled to the end of the bed, stretching her front legs out, then her back. She flailed her left hind leg in the air before jumping off and trotting over to jump into Arthur's lap. He put a hand out and she rubbed her head into it. As Arthur stroked her she rolled and latched onto his wrist with her claws, clinging lightly and she licked the back of his hand. Merlin rolled his eyes and carried on prodding Arthur.

"Ow!" Arthur snapped. The kitten hissed, claws tightening on Arthur but he didn't seem to notice.

"What, I have to do this," Merlin said, prodding further.

The bickering paused as the door opened and Uther strode in. Arthur turned to look, so did the kitten. Merlin kept his head down and carried on massaging.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Better, thank you father," Arthur said. Uther surveyed the room.

"Is there any reason why your servant is failing to make the bed?"

I do have a name, Merlin snapped to himself.

"Fiona wouldn't let him, apparently," Arthur said. The kitten hopped up onto the table and stood on the nearest corner, staring up at Uther, flexing her claws and purring loudly. Uther petted her gently, she purred even louder, arching her back and her tail lifted into the air.

"Whore," Merlin snarled under his breath.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing My Lord, I just coughed."

"Perhaps I could borrow her," Uther said. "I still have a few mice in my room."

"That should be fine, Merlin could take her over to your chambers once he is done here."

Merlin wondered if Arthur had left a spare set of gauntlets in the room. He wasn't picking that creature up without them. Merlin was starting to think that the drunk in the tavern had the right idea.

"On second thought," Arthur added. "I'll take her. Merlin will only lose her."

Arthur grunted again as Merlin, none too gently, prodded into his shoulder.

"Very well. Your servant can't handle one little kitten?"

"No, he can't."

"I need you in the council chamber in an hour," Uther informed Arthur before he swept out again. Arthur shrugged his shoulder.

"Enough of that Merlin, get me a shirt!"

Merlin went to get Arthur a fresh shirt, helped him into it and then Arthur picked up Fiona, tucking her close to his chest. Fiona purred and snuggled against him.

"I'll take her, you can make the bed, and then I want the stables mucked out, and…"

"Yes, clean your armour, sharpen your sword, and so on…"

"And," Arthur added with exaggerated patience. "See if you can find a nice fur from somewhere. Fiona needs her own bed."

Arthur swept out, still purring, Merlin was sure of that.

"Yes, because she doesn't get enough sleep taking over yours," Merlin snapped. "Honestly, if any sorcerer wanted to take control of Camelot, they just have to invade in the guise of a fluffy little animal."

Merlin yanked the bedding about, and he grimaced when he shook the cover and sent cat hairs everywhere. Then he bit down on his lip and frowned, dropping what he was doing and hurrying out of the room.

"Arthur!"


End file.
